Bound By Fate
by buffygirl52789
Summary: Fifteen years after The Good Life, Buffy, Angel, and their daughter are still leading a seemingly perfect life. But things aren't always what they seem. BA [Complete]
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Tracey, Serena, and any others that you don't recognize belong to me, as does the original concept of this story. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon.

Rating: PG 13 for now

Pairing: B/A, little bit of W/T, X/A, G/J

Author's Notes: Here it is! Finally. The sequel to The Good Life. Please take a moment to read this before you read. You may want to reread TGL first, especially the last chapter and epilogue.

This takes place 15 years into the future. And be warned, parts of this won't be exactly happy. I want to try out some new things with this fic. Flashbacks will be used a lot, so keep track of what year we are in. The main plot of this is that 15 years later Buffy and Angel are still leading a seemingly perfect life, but memories of the past and new problems make it difficult. The last 15 years haven't been perfect, and you will find out more as I continue to write. I am not going to reveal everything at once here, so be patient. And also, there is another twist coming that will be a major part of that plot that isn't even hinted at in this chapter. So please R&R, I am dying to know what everyone thinks. I spent more time on this chapter than I have on any chapter since TGL, it is also a lot longer than most of my recent chapters have been. So, enjoy!

Part 1

Tuesday, June 20th, 2020

Sunnydale

Buffy Summers O'Leary sat in the kitchen of her home, making out bills. She did it almost absentmindedly, lucky that she had never had to worry about money. With the success of the book and movie versions of _Forbidden Love_, she and her family had pretty much been set for life.

She finished the last bill and sealed the envelope. She stood up with a sigh and walked outside to place them in the mailbox for the mailman to take the next day. Their house was on the outskirts of Sunnydale, in a nice, quiet neighborhood. It wasn't colossal, but they had plenty of space. It was perfect for the three of them and the occasional visitor.

She headed back inside, glancing at the clock. 2:30. Serena would be home from school soon. It was her last week of classes. She was finishing her freshman year at Sunnydale High. Buffy sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. Angel was in LA, helping Cordy and Wes with a case. He had promised he would be back tonight, and Buffy hoped he stayed true to his word. The last 2 days had been really boring without him. It happened every once in a while, Angel going to LA to help with Angel Investigations. Buffy wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but it seemed like more often in the past five years. So she would spend most of her days here, alone. Usually she would sit in her office and stare at the computer, making good on her promise to her publicist that she would "try to write something." But no ideas had come to her since the book of short stories she had published 6 years ago. And those weren't even original ideas really, they were all based on adventures she had during her first years in Sunnydale. She had accepted a long time ago that she could only write something that was based on the truth, and that she sucked at original ideas. But her publicist hadn't given up so easily.

A lot of times one of her friends would come over for lunch. Willow and Tara, her mother, occasionally Tracey, when she wasn't working. Anya used to come by a lot while Xander was at work, but since the birth of their second child last year she hadn't seen her as much.

Her thoughts reminded her that Tracey was coming to dinner tonight. She had just wrapped on her latest film, and had a rare few weeks of free time. She sighed as she realized that she didn't have much food in the house. Oh well, they would just have to order in. She remembered the article that she had wanted to show Tracey, and headed through the house towards her office to get it while it was on her mind. She had been going through her scrapbook the other day, and had found a magazine article with a photo of her and Tracey back from when the film version of _Forbidden Love_ had come out. They looked so young, and she knew that she and Tracey would enjoy a good laugh over it.

She entered her office and switched on the light. The small room held her desk and computer where she had typed her book all those years ago. The rest of the room didn't contain much, just a few filing cabinets and an overstuffed chair. But it was the walls that were crowded. Back when she had been in her peak, Buffy had taken to framing everything, and hanging it in here. Above the computer there was a large movie poster featuring Tracey and the actor who had played Devon. The other walls housed magazine cutouts, certificates, her college and high school diplomas, and several awards the novel had won. She smiled slightly. This room represented a time in her life that had long been over.

She walked to the desk and opened the bottom drawer to get the article. She froze when she saw the contents. She slowly picked up the stuffed green bear. It was amazing how one glimpse of an object that was seemingly insignificant could bring back so many memories.

Buffy hugged the stuffed animal close, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions it inspired. It had been 5 years now, and the memories of the darkest time in her life remained as if it were yesterday. She still often thought of how different her life might be today if things had turned out differently. Her mind wandered back to that night, nearly 6 years ago.

September 16th, 2014

"I can't stand this waiting!" Buffy said, pacing nervously around the bedroom.

"Only another minute," Angel said just as anxiously.

"I wonder what Serena will think. I mean, if I am," Buffy said. "I mean, she's 9 years old now."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Angel said. "Just like us." They both jumped when the timer clicked off in the bathroom.

"Are you ready for the moment of truth?" Buffy said, trembling.

Angel smiled and took her hand. He lead her into the bathroom, and after a moment's hesitation he picked up the small monitor. He grinned and held it up for her to see.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. He picked her up and they hugged.

"We're having a baby!" he said happily. He put her down and they kissed passionately.

"This is so wonderful," Buffy said. "Now our family will be complete."

"Mommy, what's going on?" Serena asked from the hallway. The 9 year old was standing there in her nightgown, staring inquisitively at her grinning parents.

Buffy walked over and took her daughter's hands. "Honey, your father and I have some news." They sat down on the bed. "You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

Present

The sound of the door opening jarred Buffy back to reality. She took a deep breath and replaced the stuffed animal, remembering to grab to article as well. She hurried back out to the kitchen, where her beautiful daughter now was.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Buffy asked, trying to smile.

"Same as usual," she said boredly. Her long dark hair hung straight, and her brown eyes were sparkling, as they often were. She was a beautiful girl. Whenever Buffy looked into her eyes she could almost see Angel looking back at her. "But oh my God, I am so mad at Nancy Gordon. The little brat didn't believe that Tracey Edwards was my honorary aunt."

Buffy smiled. Her daughter's drama queen like attitude reminded her of herself at her age. "Well, Tracey is coming to dinner tonight. You can have her sign an autograph, and show it to this Nancy yourself."

Serena smiled, satisfied. "Cool. Oh, and Liz is having an end of school party this Friday. A sleepover. Can I go?"

"I don't see why not. But you have to study this weekend. You have exams coming up," Buffy reminded her daughter. "Who else is going to the party?"

The one thing that worried her about Serena was the fact that she didn't have many friends. Liz Chester had been her best friend since sixth grade, and the two were practically inseparable. But other than that, Serena didn't have any close friends. There were a few other girls that she was friendly with in school, but Liz was the only one she ever hung out with otherwise, except at parties where more people were invited. Buffy and Angel liked Liz. She lived in town near Buffy's old house on Revello Drive, and her parents were very nice. Buffy had done lunch with her mom a few times, and Liz had a lot in common with Serena. They both had the same slightly eccentric fashion sense and choice in music, and took the same classes. But Buffy still wished that Serena would make a few other close friends, for her own sake.

"Just Mary-Beth and Stacey," Serena said, naming two of the girls with whom she and Liz hung out with in school. Buffy nodded, a little disappointed.

"What do you want for dinner tonight? I think I'm going to order in because Tracey's coming," Buffy said, flipping through a stack of takeout menus from the drawer.

"Doesn't matter to me. Is Dad coming home tonight?" Serena asked.

"He said he was going to be," Buffy said. She tried to change the subject. "So are things crazy in school? With the end of the year and all?"

"A little. Everyone's kind of hyper. I heard that the Seniors have something really big planned for Prank Day this Friday," Serena said, sounding kind of excited.

Buffy smiled wryly. "We never did a Senior Prank. We were too busy trying to stop hellhounds from attacking the prom."

Serena knew about everything, and had known for almost 5 years now. Buffy and Angel had waited a while to tell her, because neither of them wanted to scare their only daughter. But they had eventually filled her in on everything, from Buffy being the slayer to Angel being a former vampire. At first she had been a little scared, but had accepted it fairly quickly, and even allowed Angel to give her some basic defense training. The only part she didn't know was about the curse. They had made it sound like they just couldn't be together because he was a vampire and she was a slayer. Buffy knew that her daughter didn't need to know that her mother had lost her virginity at age 17 and then her father had gone on a killing spree.

As for slaying, Buffy had never really gotten back into it. Sure, if she ran into a vampire she would take care of it, and she always kept Mr. Pointy by her side. But she never patrolled anymore. She hadn't since that awful night years ago. While she was in New York Giles and the gang had gotten quite capable, so she was rarely needed. Angel still did his part, helping Angel Investigations and patrolling occasionally. But they were both getting old. Buffy was 39, and her slayer reflexes weren't what they used to be. Angel still did okay, but Buffy could tell that he was sore a lot more often after a fight. She knew that the day would come when he would have to stop once and for all, but he was still determined to do his part, even though his shanshu had been long since rewarded. Besides, she had a feeling that her life would never be rid of vampires and demons.

Serena laughed. "Yeah, your high school experience was a little on the crazy side."

"Tell me about it," Buffy replied. The phone rang, and Buffy went to answer it. "Hello?" she said, hoping that it was Angel, telling her he was on his way home.

"Hey girl, it's Tracey," replied her friend. "I'm heading over to your place soon. I was wondering if I could stay the night. I want to give my driver the night off. And maybe tomorrow we could go shopping or something, maybe get chased by some paparazzi. Could be fun!"

Buffy laughed. "Sure, you're always welcome to stay here."

"Knew I could count on you. Later!"

"Bye," Buffy said, hanging up. She turned back to her daughter. "That was Tracey. She's going to spend the night here."

Serena's eyes brightened. She liked Tracey a lot. "Yay!"

"Do you have homework?" Buffy asked.

Serena shook her head. "Nope. The teachers are getting kind of lazy. We've just been reviewing for finals."

"Great, then you can help me get the house ready. Can you run up to the guest room, and make sure it's ready for Tracey?"

"Sure," Serena said, sliding off her stool. She headed upstairs.

Buffy smiled after her. She loved her daughter so much. Serena was all that had kept her sane 5 years ago, and all that kept her sane even now. She was really looking forward to the summer, when Serena would be home with her. Angel had mentioned maybe taking vacation. Maybe they would go to Hawaii again. They had loved it there.

The phone rang again, and she leapt for it, praying that it was her husband. "Angel?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hi baby," Angel said. Buffy smiled, relieved.

"Hi! Where are you?" she asked.

"On my way home. I'm bringing Connor with me. He hasn't been for a visit in a while. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Tracey's coming for dinner tonight, too, and she's staying over" Buffy said.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, we'll be home soon. Say hi to Serena for me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up, and groaned inwardly. She liked Connor, she really did. But she had been looking forward to a quiet evening with her family and one of her best friends. And besides, they only had one guest room. She bit her lip. She would just have to put Connor in the other room.

She headed upstairs, where she ran into Serena coming out of the guest room. "Hey Serena, your dad called. He'll be home soon, and he's bringing Connor."

"Cool!" Serena said happily. She was close to her brother, and didn't get to see him as often as she would have liked. "I'm gonna go to my room now," she said, prancing off down the hall.

Buffy watched her go and then walked to the closed door at the end of the hallway. She hadn't opened this door in a really long time. They hadn't had the need for another guest room. She slowly opened the door.

The room was pretty bare, just a spare bed that used to be in Serena's room, and a cabinet they had moved in from downstairs. But as Buffy stared into the room she saw it as she had years ago.

March 29th, 2014

"Don't you just love it?" Buffy asked happily.

"It's perfect," Angel said.

"Mom and Serena helped me pick it out. Serena loved the moon and stars theme," Buffy said, admiring the new nursery.

"It's perfect. I think little Liam will love it," he said, touching his wife's growing stomach.

"I think so too," Buffy said. She kissed her husband gently. "Just three more months. It's been going by so fast."

"Soon he'll be here with us," Angel said, putting his arms around his wife. "And our family will be complete."

Present

Buffy came back to reality, shaking her head to clear the memories. Shaking slightly, she walked over to the bed and straightened the sheets. She brushed the dust off the dresser with her hand. It would just have to do. She hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm home," Angel called, entering the house a while later.

Buffy ran into the kitchen, a smile on her face. "Hi!" They kissed quickly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Connor walked into the kitchen behind his father, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Hey Buffy."

"Hello Connor," Buffy said, giving her stepson a hug.

"Dad!" Serena said, coming in to greet them.

"There's my favorite girl," Angel said, giving his daughter a hug.

"Hey kiddo," Connor said, greeting his younger sister. She gave him a hug as well.

"So what do you guys want for dinner? Tracey will be here soon," Buffy said. "Is Chinese okay?"

"Sounds good," Connor agreed.

"Angel, why don't you bring Connor upstairs. I already got the guest room ready for Tracey, so he'll have to stay...in the spare room," she said, looking down.

Angel's eyes clouded for a moment. "Okay." Connor picked up his bag and followed his father.

Serena stared at her mother. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Buffy lied.

Serena gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you thinking about Liam?"

Before Buffy could answer, they were interrupted by a stretch limousine pulling up outside. The driver opened the door, and Tracey climbed out, talking angrily into her cell phone. "No, Miranda, it is not okay. Call them and see exactly what they plan to say about me. And don't call me back unless it's good news." She hung up the phone and turned to the Summers girls. "I don't believe this! They are doing a freaking E! True Hollywood Story on me! Those things are for people that are washed up! Done! Finished! And who knows what lies they are going to be spreading about me! And Miranda is trying to tell me it is all okay!" Tracey exclaimed, exasperated.

Buffy smiled wryly. "Hello to you too."

Tracey smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Come here," she said, giving her friend a tight hug. "And where's my little diva?" She gave Serena a hug as well.

"Have a good night Ms. Edwards," her driver said quickly, depositing her Louis Vuitton luggage inside the door.

"Night," Tracey said. "But really, I think I need a new agent. I mean who does she think she is? She's all 'oh, there's nothing bad they can say about you' but what about the thing with Josef? Who knows what kind of crazy spin his people are going to put on our breakup," Tracey continued. They entered the house and took a seat in the living room.

"But Miranda has done a lot of great things for your career," Buffy said. Miranda was Tracey's agent.

"I know. So where's Angel?" Tracey asked, taking off her jacket and designer sunglasses.

"Upstairs. Connor's here too," Buffy said.

"Awesome. So what's up with you, diva?" Tracey asked, calling Serena by the pet name she had created for her.

"Not much. Almost done with school," Serena said happily. "Oh! That reminds me. There is this girl at school who didn't remind me when I said I knew you! Can you sign an autograph for her?"

"Sure! I have some pictures in my bag," Tracey said, opening her Coach purse.

"I'll be right back," Buffy said, heading to the kitchen. She smiled to herself. The one thing she loved most about Tracey was the fact that fame hadn't changed her. She was still the same old Trace, just with designer clothes and a personal chauffeur. And a multi million dollar mansion in LA. But she was still the same girl Buffy remembered from New York.

She called and ordered some Chinese food. A little while later it arrived, and they sat down for dinner.

"So how did your latest movie go, Tracey?" Angel asked politely.

"It was good. I enjoyed filming it. I liked the director," Tracey said. Noticing everyone's expressions, she quickly corrected herself. "Not like that, though. Believe me, I am so never falling for a _director_ again." She said the word director as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Tracey had fallen in love with Spanish director Josef Callandro while filming one of her early films. They had married only 6 months after meeting. Serena had only been two years old then. Buffy remembered the wedding quite clearly, as she had been Tracey's maid of honor. It had been lavish and expensive, but the marriage had only lasted a few months after that. Josef had dumped Tracey, claiming to have fallen in love with some 19 year old Spanish girl that had been an extra in one of his films. They had divorced shortly afterwards. It had been hugely public, on the cover of every magazine at the checkout counter. Tracey had been a mess for a while afterwards, but she had recovered. Since then she had dated a few guys, but nothing that serious.

"What's your next project?" Connor asked.

"I'm filming a movie in New York. Romantic comedy. I'm going to play a mother of two whose husband died, but then she falls in love with her neighbor. Not the most original story, but they offered me a lot of money and we should be able to bang it out pretty quickly. Then I can move on to something else," Tracey said.

"That's nice. Connor, why don't you tell everyone your news," Angel said.

"Well, I'm seeing someone," Connor said slowly. Everyone's heads turned.

"Really? That's wonderful," Buffy said. Connor was 31 and yet to have a serious relationship lasting more than a month.

"Yeah. Her name's Olivia. She came to Angel Investigations about a month ago. Her ex was a vampire and he was stalking her. I dusted him, and then we went out on a few dates. It's going pretty well," Connor said, although he was trying not to get his hopes up. Most of the women he'd dated had left him after a few strange occurrences, but he really liked Olivia, and she didn't seem to mind his line of work.

"That's wonderful. We have to meet her," Buffy said.

"You will, soon," Connor promised.

They finished dinner shortly. Serena and Connor went upstairs so she could show him her latest sketch. Serena had a gift for art, much like her father. Angel went up to unpack from his trip, and Tracey helped Buffy clean up in the kitchen.

"Are you okay? You seem a little distant today," Tracey asked, concerned.

Buffy sighed. "I'm okay. It's just....it's nothing."

"Honey, we're alone now. You can tell me." They sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I know. Well...I've been remembering a lot of stuff lately. And it's affecting me," Buffy said carefully.

"What stuff?" Tracey asked quietly.

"Mostly about Liam. He would have been 5 years old this week," Buffy said softly.

"Oh, sweetie." Tracey wrapped her arms around her friend. "I had no idea that was still affecting you so much."

"It does. I try not to let it, I've tried to put it all behind me but it still does," Buffy blurted.

"Have you talked to Angel about this?" Tracey asked.

Buffy shook her head. "We've never talked much about him. He never seemed to want to. And lately he's been going to LA a lot...I feel like he's avoiding me."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Tracey reassured. "Angel loves you and Serena more than anything."

"I know. But I can't help feeling like there's been this invisible wall between us ever since Liam," Buffy confessed.

"I think you need to talk to him. You've said yourself that Angel has never been one for expressing emotions. I'm sure he's feeling just as lousy as you do, but he doesn't want to show it."

"Maybe I will try and talk to him," Buffy said.

"You should. It's not healthy to keep things closed up inside," Tracey said sympathetically. "Maybe if you and Angel really talk about what happened you will be able to finally move past it."

"I hope so," Buffy said. "Today I was in my office, and I found this teddy bear that Angel bought for the baby when he found out I was pregnant. And everything just came rushing back."

"I thought you got rid of everything," Tracey said.

"Yeah, Angel thinks we did. But I kept that. I guess I just wasn't ready to let go of everything."

September 29th, 2014

"I'm home!" Angel called. He hid the stuffed animal behind his back.

His wife came into the room and gave him a kiss. "I missed you."

"I got something for the baby," he said, handing her the stuffed green bear. "I saw it in the window, and I just couldn't resist."

"It's adorable!" Buffy said, hugging it tightly. "Thank you sooo much." She gave him a kiss.

"Well it's technically for the baby," Angel joked. "But I think I have something for you too."

"And what would that be?" Buffy asked seductively. She shrieked as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Present

"That reminds me, I found this today," Buffy said, trying to distract herself. She handed Tracey the cut out article.

"Oh my Lord, we look so young!" Tracey gasped. "What happened to us?"

Buffy laughed. "I don't know."

"I found a few gray hairs the other day," Tracey whispered. "I'm scared, Buffy. I am getting old. Soon no guy is going to want me."

"Don't talk like that," Buffy said. "You're still gorgeous. And famous."

"And divorced," Tracey added dryly. "Rather publically, I might add."

"You will find a guy who loves you for who you are, just like I did," Buffy said.

Tracey smiled. "You're sweet. Speaking of true love, I think you need to spend some time with yours. So you go, and I'll hang out with Serena."

"Okay. It's been nice talking to you. And maybe tomorrow we can go shopping or something," Buffy said. "I could invite Willow and Tara to come."

"That would be great. I haven't seen them in forever! Now go," Tracey said firmly.

Buffy smiled. "Good night." She headed upstairs, and almost ran into Serena and Connor, who were coming down.

"Oh, hey. I'm going to go see your dad, why don't you guys hang out with Tracey?" Buffy said.

Serena smiled knowingly. "We'll occupy ourselves."

Buffy smiled at them and proceeded to the master bedroom. Angel was inside, unpacking his suitcase. He looked up when she came in.

"Hey! There you are. I couldn't wait to get you alone. I missed you so much." He walked over and gave her a long kiss.

Buffy hesitated. She had been planning to talk to him about Liam. But Angel obviously had other things in mind. Not that she objected...

"I missed you too," she said. "Now why don't you show me how much."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She relaxed in his arms, but couldn't help but listen to the little voice in the back of her mind that said that even making love wasn't quite how it used to be. It was still great, but when Buffy thought of all the times before Liam, it didn't really compare. She tried to shove the thoughts from her mind as her husband kissed her again.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! After this there won't be an update for probably two weeks, because I am going on vacation. I will have another chapter of Meant To Be up tomorrow or the next day before I leave though. Many thanks to Tara, Sanity Fair, lilsoccercutie55, Melanie, and Out-Of-Reality for reviewing Part 1, your comments meant a lot to me. Enjoy, and please R&R as always!

Part 2

Wednesday June 21, 2020

The next morning Buffy woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She groaned and reached to turn it off. She rolled over to face her husband.

"Morning beautiful," he said quietly.

"Morning," she replied. "What are you doing today?" she asked.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll do something with Connor, then I have to drive him back to LA. You?"

"Tracey and I are going shopping," Buffy replied. She reached for her robe and pulled it on over her naked body. Serena had to get ready for school. "I'll see you downstairs." She headed out of the room and down the hall. She opened the door to her daughter's room. "Serena, time to get up."

Serena grunted and rolled over. "Already?"

"Yup. Were you up late last night with Tracey?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"No. But how would you know? You were too busy doing God knows what with dad," Serena replied sleepily.

Buffy blushed. "Just get up."

She turned around and walked back down the hall. Tracey came out of the guest room, her satin eye mask on top of her head. "Hello," she said with a yawn. "Do you always get up this early?"

"Yeah. Serena has to be at school in an hour."

"Yikes. That's early. Oh, I called Willow last night. She and Tara are meeting us here at nine to go shopping," Tracey said.

"Great!" Buffy said. This was just what she needed, a girls day with her friends.

Serena trudged past them in the hallway on her way to the bathroom. "Morning Aunt Tracey," she said with a yawn.

"Morning diva!" Tracey replied.

"I'm gonna go shower too," Buffy said. "I'll be down for breakfast."

She went back to the bedroom. Angel was still in bed. She entered the master bathroom and prepared the shower. She dropped her robe and stepped in. She loved showering. The warm water flowing over her skin was the perfect way to forget about everything.

She jumped slightly when the shower door opened behind her, and her husband stepped in. "Room for me?" he joked.

She smiled. "Wash my back."

Her eyes closed as his hands massaged her shoulders. Then she felt his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her back. She moaned.

"Angel, we can't. I have to cook breakfast, we have company."

"They can wait," he said, turning her to face him.

Buffy pulled away. "No, I'm sorry. Not now." She reached for the shampoo.

Angel was a little disappointed, but took the bottle from her hand. "It's okay. Let me." He squeezed some into his hands and rubbed it into his wife's hair.

"I think I've gotten spoiled," Tracey said, rummaging through the cabinets. "I barely remember how to cook."

"Mom was supposed to do it, but I guess her and dad got carried away in the shower again," Serena said with a sigh.

Connor came downstairs and joined them. "Good morning. Where's dad?"

"In the shower, doing God knows what with my mom," Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Connor said, sitting down next to his half sister.

At that moment Buffy and Angel entered the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"What you guys were doing in the shower," Serena replied. They both turned bright red.

"So, are pancakes good?" Buffy asked quickly. Everyone laughed.

"Buffy, are you ready?" Tracey called.

Buffy ran down the stairs. "Are they here?"

"Not yet. Let's go outside and wait."

Angel and Connor came in from the other room. "Bye," Angel said, giving her a kiss.

"Bye Buffy," Connor said. Buffy gave him a quick hug.

"Remember, you have to bring you girlfriend for dinner!" Buffy reminded him.

"I will."

"They're here!" Tracey called from outside. Buffy waved goodbye and ran outside. Willow and Tara had gotten out of the car and were joyfully reuniting with Tracey. "It's so great to see you guys!" the actress squealed.

"You too!" Willow replied. "Hey Buffy!"

"Hi guys! Great to see you."

Tracey adjusted her hat and sunglasses. "Let's go shop till we drop!" The four girls climbed in the car, with Tara driving. They started off down the street.

They were in the heart of Sunnydale when Tracey groaned. "Dammit!"

"What?" Tara asked nervously.

"It's the damn paparazzi!" Buffy turned around, and sure enough, there was a van from the local news station close behind them.

"Try to lose them," Tracey said, slouching down in the backseat.

"W-what?" Tara said frantically.

"Step on it!" Tracey said impatiently.

Tara slowly pressed down on the gas and they zoomed off down the street. "Turn there!" Willow said, pointing to a side street. Tara turned the car quickly. The van was a little further back now. Tara turned down another side street, and then quickly turned again. They pulled into a driveway and stopped. Everyone was breathing a little hard from the thrill. Then they saw the van zoom right past their hiding spot.

"All right! Now THAT was fun," Tracey said.

Tara giggled. "That was sort of fun."

"Do you always get chased when you go out?" Willow asked.

Tracey shrugged. "Usually. But you get used to it. It's still fun to outrun them sometimes though. I've gotten more than one speeding ticket fleeing from the media."

When the coast was clear they pulled out and drove the rest of the way to the mall. They parked the car and entered. "So ladies, where to?" Tracey asked.

"Let's hit Macy's," Buffy said. They entered the big department store. The juniors department was directly inside the door. Buffy sighed. "Remember the days when we were young and shopped in here?"

"Fondly," Tracey replied. She smiled. "Remember the time I took you shopping for something to wear on your date with Angel? And we got you that little red dress?"

Buffy grinned. "Yes. I still have that. It would probably fit Serena now. Not that I would ever in a million years let her wear it," she clarified. That had been so many years ago. She still remembered every detail of those first days when she was reunited with Angel. Coming in from the rain, breaking down and telling him she wanted him, making love all night long...

"Buffy, wouldn't this be adorable on Serena?" Willow said, interrupting Buffy's thoughts. Buffy snapped out of it and looked at the green top Willow was holding up.

"Yeah. I think she would like that," Buffy said. They looked around a little then took the top to the register. Buffy pulled out her credit card and waited for the transaction to go through. She noticed that the sales clerk, a woman a little older than them, was staring at Tracey suspiciously. Tracey was wearing a hat and dark glasses, but still recognizable.

"Oh my Lord, you're Tracey Edwards!" the woman said shrilly. Buffy winced as everybody in the store turned and stared at them.

Tracey sighed. "Yes. That would be me. But I was trying to have a quiet day with my friends, so it would have been nice if you didn't announce my presence to the entire store."

The woman didn't seem to hear her. "Oh my, I am the biggest fan of your movies!"

By this point the crowd was moving closer, and people were pointing and whispering. Tracey sighed again and turned to face them. "Okay, if you want autographs, let's form a line please."

Late that afternoon the four girls entered Buffy's house. "Well that wasn't exactly how I planned today," Tracey said, collapsing on the couch.

Serena came in from the kitchen. "Hey, how was your trip to the mall?"

"Exciting. First Tara outran some paparazzi, then the sales clerk in Macys recognized Tracey, and she had to sign autographs for the entire store. From then on, everywhere we went they closed the store just for us, and the mall manager asked Tracey to do an ad campaign," Buffy replied.

"Which I am not doing, by the way," Tracey replied, sounding exhausted.

Serena raised her eyebrows. "Sounds interesting."

"How was school? Where's your dad?" Buffy asked.

"Fine, and driving Connor to LA. He should probably be on his way back by now," the teen said.

"Serena, look what we picked out for you," Willow said, holding out the Macys bag. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Buffy said, heading for the kitchen. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is there a Buffy Summers there?" asked an unfamiliar male voice.

"This is she. Who is this?"

There was a brief pause. "This is Tim Williams. You don't know me, but you knew my aunt. Janice Strang?"

"Oh yes, I've known her for years," Buffy said, brightening at the mention of her former mentor's name.

"Yes, she mentioned you often. I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. My aunt passed away on Sunday."

The words hit Buffy like a knife to the heart. She felt a little dizzy, and she grabbed a hold of the counter to steady herself. _That can't be. She's only 65! _Buffy thought to herself.

"Miss Summers? Are you there?" he asked kindly.

"Y-yes," Buffy said faintly. She cleared her throat. "W-what happened?"

"It was a heart attack. The doctors say she died instantly. I am her only living relative, so I am handling her estate. She talks about you all the time, and there were some things in her house that she wanted you to have."

Buffy sank to the floor. "Okay." She took a jagged breath. "She...she was there for me when no one else was. She inspired me to become a writer."

"Have you been in touch with her lately?" he asked gently.

"Yes. She...she always sends a gift for my daughter's birthday. And I talked to her a few weeks ago. She was fine."

"Yes, it was very sudden. I'm sorry to be giving you such bad news, but I figured that you should know. My aunt thought very highly of you."

"She was an amazing woman," Buffy said softly. She felt the tears begin to fall.

"I wish I had gotten to know her better myself. I live a few hours away...well, I'll be sending the things she left to you."

"Yes, thank you. And I'm very sorry."

"I know. Good night."

Buffy dropped the phone and stared at the wall. She felt like she was in some horrible nightmare. Professor Strang had made her everything she was today. She had encouraged her to go to Columbia, she had inspired her to become a writer, and she had supported her for her entire life, even during her time in North Dakota when she'd been so alone. It seemed like her death had closed the door on a part of her life.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Tracey asked, coming into the kitchen. "Who was on the phone?"

"It's Professor Strang," Buffy replied slowly. "She...passed away."

"Oh no," Willow said softly.

"Honey, why don't we go upstairs for a minute," Tara said, taking Serena's arm. She reluctantly followed her, glancing at her mother with shock and concern.

"What happened?" Tracey asked. She sat on the floor and put her arm around her friend. Willow did the same on the other side.

"Heart attack. That was her nephew. You know she never mentioned a nephew, they must not have been very close," she choked. "I just talked to her a few weeks ago. She was perfectly normal. She asked me about Serena, what she wanted for her birthday." The tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"I remember her, from your wedding, and the movie premiere," Tracey said softly. "She was very kind to me."

"She was kind to everyone," Buffy said. She wiped the tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry I got this worked up-"

"Don't you dare apologize!" Willow scolded. "We know how much you looked up to her."

"We had such a nice day," Buffy said sadly. "So much for that."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tracey asked.

Buffy nodded. "I'd actually like to be alone for a little while."

Willow frowned. "I don't know if that's the best idea right now."

"Serena will be here. Please, you've done enough," Buffy said.

Willow nodded slowly. "I'll get Tara."

Upstairs, Tara and Serena entered the younger girl's bedroom. She sat on the bed, appearing lost in thought. "I met her," she said suddenly.

"Professor Strang?" Tara asked.

Serena nodded. "When I was twelve, and we took that trip to North Carolina to visit Stacey and her family. We had lunch. She was really nice to me. She always sends me a birthday present. Last year it was a book of poems." She smiled sadly. "I love poems. Like my dad."

Tara put her arm around the sad girl. "It's very sad, what happened. But I think your mom needs you to be strong right now. This is really hard for her. P-professor Strang was there for her when she was very alone."

Serena nodded. "I know, who am I, all teary eyed because I met the lady once, and my mom knew her for years."

"It's okay to be sad when a good person leaves us," Tara consoled.

Willow knocked on the open door. "Tara, Buffy wants to be alone right now. We should go."

Serena stood up. "How's mom?"

"She's been better," Willow said. "Bye Serena."

"Bye." Willow and Tara smiled sadly and left.

Tracey hugged the two girls in the hallway. "It was great seeing you guys again. Check in on Lynn- I mean Buffy for me, okay?" Tracey still called her friend Lynn sometimes. Old habits die hard. That had been the name she had been going by when Tracey had met her, after all.

"We will. Bye," Willow said. They parted ways.

Tracey entered Serena's room, and set her hastily packed luggage down. "Bye diva. I'll call tomorrow and check on your mom."

"Bye Aunt Tracey." Tracey followed Willow and Tara. They said goodbye to Buffy, who convinced them again that she was okay, and then they left, Willow and Tara in their car, and Tracey in a cab. She'd given her limo driver the day off.

Downstairs, Buffy sat on the couch, deep in thought. She strained to remember images from her classes in North Dakota, where the kind older woman had taught her so much. But the images were blurred. Remembering something, she crossed the room to the shelf of photo albums. She scanned the row and selected the decorated white one from her wedding day. She flipped past the photos rapidly until she found the one she was looking for. It was her and Professor Strang, all smiles, at the reception. Buffy realized that this was probably the only photograph she had of her, other than her college yearbook. But that was just a black and white photo. This was the Professor she remembered: the kind, smiling woman who had inspired her so much. She smiled. That had been such a wonderful day. Everything had been perfect.

She went to replace the album, and a sheet of glossy paper fluttered to the floor from the shelf. She bent to pick it up. She turned it over and her heart stopped. She closed her eyes as a flood of pain washed over her. She fingered the sonogram, and let her mind bring her back to the day it was taken.

November 5th, 2014

"Well, everything appears to be perfectly normal," the doctor said, as she scanned the machine over Buffy's stomach.

Buffy grinned and squeezed Angel's hand. "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes. We were surprised with our first, and my friends will kill me if they have to have a yellow or green themed shower again," Buffy said with a laugh.

"Well, it appears that you are carrying a healthy baby boy," the doctor said.

Angel stared at the screen. "He's so small and perfect." He looked at Buffy. "We're going to have a son!"

"I know," Buffy whispered.

Later, they drove home in the car. "So, now that we know the sex, any thoughts on a name?" Angel asked.

Buffy smiled. "Well, I had an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"What?" Angel asked.

"I was thinking...that maybe we could name him Liam. You know, after you."

Angel smiled. "Wow, that would be great. I'd love that."

"We're going to have a son! Everything is going to be so perfect," she said happily.

Present

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She quickly replaced the sonogram among the albums.

"Buffy?" Angel called softly.

"In here," Buffy called back.

Angel came in to the room, a sad expression on his face. "Come here. I'm so sorry."

Buffy melted thankfully into his arms. "Let me guess. Tracey?"

"She just wanted to make sure I knew," Angel said quietly. "Now, whatever you need, just tell me. If you want to go to North Dakota for the funeral, I can make all the arrangements-"

Buffy shook her head and stepped back. "No. She wouldn't expect me to go. I don't want to leave Serena. But it would be nice if we could send flowers."

Angel nodded. "Done."

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. I'm suddenly very tired," Buffy said softly.

Angel rubbed her shoulders, concern etched on his face. "Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "Just order the flowers, okay? Get the nicest thing they have, I don't care how much money." He nodded.

"If you want to talk later, I'm here," he said kindly.

_Gee, that's funny, you'll talk to me about this, but you still haven't talked to me about losing our own son, and it's been over five years!_ "Okay." She turned away, then remembered something. "When you talked to Tracey, did she...say anything else?"

Angel frowned. "No. Why?"

Buffy forced a smile. "Just wondering." She had to be sure that her friend hadn't mentioned Buffy's desire to discuss Liam, because right now that was the last thing she wanted to do. She headed upstairs without another word.

She entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed. For a moment she did nothing. Then she became aware that Serena was watching her. She looked up at her daughter. "Hey mom. Are you okay?"

Buffy trembled. "No. I'm really not."

Wordlessly Serena walked over to the bed and put her arms around her mother. They sat there for a very long time, unmoving. Buffy realized with a start how similar it was to what her daughter had done on that terrible night.

March 30th, 2015

It was well after midnight when Buffy and Angel returned home. They hadn't spoken a word since they left the hospital. Buffy felt as if she were moving in slow motion, like this was all some terrible nightmare and she would wake up and feel Liam kick and everything would be okay again.

Her mother came to meet them from the living room. "Buffy! There you are. I was so worried, you were gone a really long-" she stopped, noticing the expressions on their faces. "What happened?"

"Joyce, we can't talk about it right now. Can you please just go," Angel said flatly.

Joyce frowned with concern. "Buffy? What happened?"

"Mom, please just go," Buffy said, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I just can't right now."

Joyce looked helplessly at Angel. Finally, Angel took her arm. "I'll tell her. Go to bed Buffy. It's late." He spoke tonelessly, and his face was glazed over, expressing no emotion. She watched as he lead a bewildered Joyce outside. Buffy sank to the ground as she heard Angel speaking softly, painfully. She heard her mother make a strangled noise. Angel spoke for another moment, her mother argued quietly, and then finally she heard her car start, and disappear down the street. Angel reentered the house. Buffy looked up at him. Her tears caught in her throat and she brought a hand to her mouth. She began to sob loudly. Angel sank to the ground and put his arms around her. They stayed there like that for a few moments. Buffy felt moisture on her shoulder and realized that Angel was crying as well. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him cry. She actually didn't know if she ever had.

"Mommy?" Serena asked from the top of the stairs. The small 9 year old watched her sobbing parents sadly, holding her stuffed animal and playing with the hem of her nightgown.

"Come here baby," Buffy sobbed. Her daughter walked to her, not saying another word. Buffy could tell that she knew, that somehow she could sense what had happened and knew that it was best to be quiet. She was so wise for her age. Buffy pulled her into her arms between herself and Angel, and the three of them sat there for a long time, even after the tears ceased to fall.


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: I'm back! I had a great time on vacation, and I am fully recharged and ready to write! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed Part 2, I got some really great reviews and it meant a lot to me. Some of you mentioned things even I never thought of! LOL. But I can say that nothing happened to the Professor besides a heart attack, completely natural death. That was an interesting perspective though, I understand why you could have thought that. This chapter should clear things up. Also, I know Angel isn't very likeable, but he's just being Angel, I do like the character, this is not an Angel bashing fic. And I did some research on miscarriages for this story, so in case you don't know an induction and stillbirth is when a baby dies after the first 20 weeks of pregnancy, causing the doctors to have to induce labor to remove the baby. And this is turning out a lot more angsty than I'd planned, but it is a good change and I feel it challenges me more as a writer. So just bear with me for now! Enjoy, and as always, please R&R.

Part 3

Thursday, June 22nd, 2020

Buffy lie there in bed wide awake. She hadn't slept much that night, she had tossed and turned due to sadness and grief. She had thought about the Professor a lot, and the more she did, the sadder she became. She had been thinking about why she had never mentioned her nephew, when she had realized that the professor had never really talked about herself at all. Every time they spoke, it had been about Buffy. Buffy's education, Buffy's life, Buffy's career, Buffy's family. Buffy felt terrible when she realized that she had never really asked the woman who had influenced her so much about her own family. Sure she knew about her education and career, but nothing about her personal life. Buffy realized sadly that she hadn't known her that well at all. And now her opportunity to change that was gone. Now the woman who had been such a role model to her was nothing but a memory.

Buffy glanced at the clock wearily. She had to get Serena up in about ten minutes. Not really wanting to lie there any longer, she got up carefully, trying not to wake her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful lying there. He had slept through the night, while his wife had silently cried herself into a short lived, restless sleep.

She pulled her robe on over her nightgown and paused near the door. She didn't really know where to go. As if on autopilot, her feet carried her downstairs to her office. She walked slowly to the drawer and pulled out the stuffed bear. She pulled it close, taking comfort in the small reminder of both happier days and sadness.

She didn't know how long she stood there for before Angel's voice jarred her from her thoughts. "Buffy?"

She spun around, startled. Angel stood there in the doorway, looking tired. His eyes landed on the stuffed animal and a blur of emotions appeared on his face very briefly. Surprise, sadness...and anger.

"I didn't know you kept that," he said suddenly. "I thought I-"

"Got rid of everything," she stammered. "I just...I just couldn't let it all go. I had to keep something." She thought back to the day when she had rescued the small bear from Angel.

April 6th, 2015

Buffy stood numbly in front of the nursery. It had been a week since she had lost the baby. She felt so empty inside. She longed to feel him kick, although she knew he was gone, no longer inside of her.

Everyone had been trying very hard to help. Too hard. Willow, Tara, Anya, and Joyce had been coming by every day, with groceries, sad faces, and offers to listen if she needed to talk. Tracey had even come from LA, but it hadn't helped. No matter how hard everyone tried they couldn't bring Liam back, and that was the only thing that would make her feel better. She knew that the only person she wanted to talk to about what happened was her husband, but he seemed to be the only one who _didn't_ want to talk about it. He had been strangely distant over the past week, locking himself in the bedroom for long periods of time. He had barely spoken to Buffy since the day she had gone for her induction and stillbirth. Buffy supposed he was dealing with the grief in his own way, but she wished he would just hold her. Serena had been very confused at first. The day after the miscarriage, when Buffy had gone for the procedure, Joyce had tried to explain everything to the young girl. Buffy still didn't think she totally understood what had happened, but her daughter had been great, giving her mother hugs and taking care of herself a lot, so Buffy didn't have to.

Buffy sensed Angel standing behind her. "It looks so perfect. He would have loved it," she said flatly, staring at the stuffed animals assembled on the dresser.

Angel stood still for a moment. Then all of a sudden he disappeared. Buffy sighed. Probably off to the bedroom to brood some more.

A few minutes later she was surprised to hear him return. He was carrying a garbage bag.

"Angel, what are you doing?" she cried out as he stormed into the nursery.

"Getting rid of this stuff," he replied angrily. "It's just a reminder, we need to move on. We can't with this stuff sitting here." He began throwing things into the bag, the car seat, the blankets, the mobile, the baby clothes, the stuffed animals.

"Angel, you can't just throw it away!" Buffy cried, as she watched in horror.

Her husband turned to face her. He didn't look very good, he hadn't shaved all week, and he had a wild gleam in his eyes. "I'll give it to charity. To someone who actually needs it. I need another bag." He stormed out of the room, leaving the disheveled nursery behind, along with the full bag of stuff.

Buffy hurried to the bag. She couldn't let him get rid of everything. He might be ready to let go, but she wasn't. She reached into the bag and pulled out the green teddy bear that Angel had given her when he'd learned she was pregnant. She ran back into the hallway and stuffed it in the closet. She would find a better hiding spot later, but she just couldn't let Angel take everything. She needed something to hold on to.

Angel returned with more garbage bags. Buffy watched in silence as he wrapped the furniture, and as he carried the bags down to the car. She heard the engine start, and the car pulled away. She stared at the now empty room. She retrieved the bear and took it to her office, where she hid it in a drawer. Angel was not getting that bear. He could take everything else, but not that.

"Mommy?" Serena said cautiously from outside the office. "Where did Daddy take Liam's things?"

Buffy turned to face her daughter, teary eyed. "He's giving them to charity. We don't need them anymore."

Present

"Buffy, you know I only gave the stuff away because I knew it wasn't healthy to have a constant reminder," Angel said slowly.

"Well I needed something. When you started ignoring me I needed something that I could take comfort in," Buffy shot back, sounding angrier than she had intended.

Angel looked shocked. He opened his mouth to reply, but they were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. He stared at her in shock for a minute before he left to go answer it. He returned a moment later, holding the receiver out to Buffy. He cleared his throat. "It's Stacey."

Buffy quickly put the bear back in the drawer and took the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hi Buffy, it's Stacey. I'm sorry it's so early, but I figured you'd be up. I have some bad news," her friend said sadly.

"I already know about Professor Strang. Her nephew called me yesterday." Stacey had been in Professor Strang's class with Buffy in North Dakota, although she hadn't known her as well.

"Oh, I see. The obituary was in the paper this morning. I can't believe it."

Buffy sighed. "Me neither."

"Are you okay? I mean I know she meant a lot to you," her old friend asked kindly.

"I'm dealing. I just regret that I never got to know her better."

"Buffy, if anyone knew her it was you."

"But you see, that's the thing. I really didn't. I didn't even know she had a nephew. I never took the time to ask about her family or her life, every time we talked it was Buffy Buffy Buffy, Lynn Lynn Lynn."

"That's not true."

Buffy sighed. "Yes it is. But I guess it's too late to do anything about that now." There was a brief pause.

"So how's Serena?"

Relieved with the change of subject, Buffy told Stacey how Serena was doing, and about their experience at the mall yesterday with Tracey. It was a relief to just talk to someone about normal, meaningless things and have them listen.

Buffy said goodbye when Serena came downstairs, still wet from her shower. "Good morning Mom."

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a lump," Serena replied. "Who was on the phone?"

Buffy glanced up when Angel entered the room, not meeting her eyes. She suspected he was both surprised and angry to have found Buffy with the bear. It had probably brought back the emotions that he seemed to work so hard to suppress.

"Stacey," Buffy replied, focusing on her daughter.

"How is she?" Serena asked.

"She's good. Her family is good. Brandon is four years old now, can you believe it?" Buffy busied herself with fixing Serena a Pop Tart. Stacey was lucky, she had married a wonderful man and had two beautiful children. No distant husband and demons haunting her daily.

"Wow, so that means Lily is six." Serena looked curiously from her mother to her father, sensing that something was wrong. There was a certain tension in the air. Serena had always been very perceptive of these things. She also had learned from experience that it was better _not_ to ask.

"Yeah, I guess so." Buffy wondered what Angel was going to say to her later. Just because he hadn't even wanted to keep their own baby's ashes didn't mean that she couldn't hold on to a silly thing like a teddy bear.

"Serena, I'll bring you to school today," Angel said, speaking for the first time. "There's been some disappearances near Shady Hill, there might be a vampire nest. I want to swing by on the way back."

"But it's daytime," Serena said.

"Bad for them, good for me." Buffy raised an eyebrow. She doubted there was any vampire nest or disappearances, Angel probably just wanted an excuse to get out of the house and away from her, as usual.

"Well let's go then," Serena said, finishing her Pop Tart and sliding off the stool. She grabbed her bag and kissed her mother goodbye. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. Have a nice day at school," Buffy said distractedly.

Angel paused for a moment, then followed Serena out the door without saying goodbye.

They went outside and climbed into the car. They drove away in silence, while Serena debated the best way to bring up the obvious tension. "Is everything okay?" she asked finally.

Angel looked up, startled. "What? Everything's fine," he said quickly.

"If you say so," Serena said with a sigh.

When Angel came home a few hours later, Buffy had fallen asleep. He retreated to the living room and they barely spoke all day. Serena came home, and they both tried to be friendly for her sake, but the tension was still clear. Buffy was getting angry. She hated how her husband bottled up his feelings and didn't even discuss them with her. It was incredibly frustrating because she felt like she never knew what was on his mind anymore.

Later that night, after Buffy and Serena had watched some tv and the younger girl had gone to bed, Buffy came face to face with Angel for the first time all day. They were in the bedroom, preparing for bed. Angel was adjusting the blankets and barely looking at her. Then, to Buffy's surprise, he spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted about the whole teddy bear thing. It was just...seeing that- never mind." He turned his attention back to the bed.

Buffy relaxed slightly. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too, for hiding it from you. I just wasn't ready to let go of everything."

Angel sighed and sat down on the bed facing her. "And you still aren't. That's what worries me."

Buffy frowned. "I'm still not what?"

"Ready to let go. The whole reason I gave his things away to charity was so that we wouldn't have a constant reminder and we could move on with our lives. And it scares me that you have been holding on to that bear like a security blanket."

Buffy began to feel defensive. "Well I'm sorry for having feelings and not being able to forget everything at the drop of a hat."

Angel closed his eyes for a moment. "Buffy, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised, because I thought you had moved on."

_So did I_, Buffy thought to herself. "It's just hard." She hesitated, not sure how to proceed. Angel had actually opened up a little, and she had her opening. "Do you ever think about him?" she asked suddenly.

He glanced up in surprise. "Think about who?"

Buffy stared at him incredulously. "Liam!"

Angel blinked. "Well, yes I guess. But I have accepted that he's gone and I have moved on with my life. I really think you should do the same." He paused. "I'm tired. We should go to sleep now."

Buffy shook her head as he turned away from her and settled under the covers. He was so impossible sometimes. With a sigh she got under the covers and turned away from her husband. So much for discussing their feelings. Maybe if he would actually talk to her, she would be able to move on.

"I love you," Angel said softly from the other side of the bed.

"I love you too," Buffy said instinctively. But these days she wondered if those words had as much meaning as they had years ago.

_In ancient China, a girl ran down a dark alley. She couldn't face them all alone, they were too strong. She was not ready, she had barely begun her training. She ran frantically, crying out when she tripped and fell to the ground. _

_"We have you now, slayer," the vampire said, as he and several others surrounded the terrified girl. _

_"Please, have mercy," the girl begged in her native tongue. She reached for her stake, which had rolled away when she fell. It was just beyond her grasp..._

_One of the vampires saw what she was doing and kicked it further away. "Don't try anything missy." _

_She began to cry and closed her eyes as the closest vampire leaned in..._

Serena sat up straight in bed, cold sweat drenching her body. "What the-"


	4. Part 4

Author's Note: Here it is, part 4! Thanks to Out-Of-Reality, lilsoccercutie55, Sanity Fair, mistymidnight, melody, and charisma for reviewing. Heehee, you all liked my ending. I knew you would never see that one coming! And yes, I am evil XD. However, I would like more reviews. I see stories out there that get 300 plus reviews. The Good Life got over 100, but this story only has 18 so far, not even putting it on track to get that many. So I am begging you to please review, I want at least 10 reviews for this part! It is so nice to know that people are reading and appreciating my story. Just a few words is all I ask! Some more is explained in this story, notice that now I have flashed back to everything important except that one night, and that final puzzle piece will fall into place very soon. And please note that everything in italics is thoughts or dreams. Enjoy, and please R&R!

Part 4

March 31st, 2015

Buffy and Angel rode in silence to the hospital. Neither one of them had slept last night, they had just sat there and cried in each others arms all night. This morning Joyce had come to stay with Serena while Buffy and Angel went in for the procedure. She had been in tears when she arrived and had reached out to hug her daughter, but Buffy couldn't deal with it and had pushed past her and ran to the car.

"I don't know how long the...procedure is going to take, but I'll be there when you're done," Angel said, sounding strained. "We just have to be strong. For Serena."

Buffy nodded. They pulled into the lot at the hospital and walked inside, hand in hand. _What a sight we must be,_ Buffy thought. She had just thrown on some old clothes and pulled a brush through her hair before leaving, and she was sure the evidence of tears was visible. They walked up to the check in desk and Buffy told the nurse her name.

"What are you here for, Mrs. O'Leary?" the nurse asked tiredly.

"Um...an induction and stillbirth," Angel said for her, tightening his grip on her hand.

The nurse's eyes widened, and she looked sympathetic. "Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss. Well Mrs. O'Leary you and your husband can go right into cubicle 5, a doctor will be right in to talk to you about the procedure." Buffy and Angel nodded and entered the cubicle.

After five tense minutes Buffy's doctor entered the cubicle. "Good morning. Again I'd like to apologize that we couldn't accommodate you for the procedure last night. We can begin shortly, but there are just a few questions I have to ask first. First you both have to sign this, it just says that you are authorizing us to remove the baby." She handed them a form on a clip board. "And you need to decide what you would like to do with...the remains."

Buffy looked up, startled. "W-what?"

"Most couples chose a cremation, because the stress of a funeral would probably be too much to bear. But if you would like, we could discuss-"

"We'll have the cremation," Angel said tightly.

The doctor nodded and handed them another form to sign. "You also need to decide what you would like to do with the ashes. We have a selection of urns-"

"We don't need them. It would just be a...a constant reminder," Angel said quickly. Buffy looked up in surprise but she was too sad and exhausted to argue.

The doctor nodded sadly. "Don't worry, you are not the first couple to make that decision."

Angel handed the forms back to the doctor. "How long will the procedure take?"

"It should only take around two hours. But Buffy will be given very strong pain medications so she should feel very little pain. If everything goes smoothly, you should be able to go home this afternoon." Buffy nodded.

The doctor sighed. "Mr. O'Leary, I'm going to have to ask you to step out now. This is Nurse Colleen, she is going to prep Buffy for surgery." A plump, red haired woman appeared in the cubicle.

Angel turned and gave Buffy a quick kiss. "I'll be here when you're done." Buffy nodded, feeling a little nauseous.

When she was prepped, the nurse rolled her down the hallway on a stretcher. Buffy placed her hand on her stomach, while more tears fell.

Friday, June 23rd, 2020

When the alarm clock went off the next morning Buffy actually welcomed it. She hadn't slept well again, and she would rather be up than lying next to Angel, whom she knew was mad at her. She didn't waste any time in getting up. She was headed downstairs when Angel called out to her. She turned around as he climbed out of bed.

"Buffy, can we please just put what happened yesterday behind us? For Serena's sake, at least. She knew that something was wrong yesterday and I don't want our problems to bother her," he said quietly.

_Oh, so you're admitting that we have problems now?_ "Sure," Buffy said, trying to smile.

Angel smiled. "I knew you'd understand." He gave her a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Buffy sighed and headed downstairs. She had learned from years of experience that pretending the problem didn't exist didn't make it go away.

Serena sat at the counter, quietly eating her breakfast. That dream last night had really freaked her out, and she hadn't slept very well afterwards. She had tossed and turned for hours thinking of that poor girl in the alley, and of why she had that dream. It didn't make any sense. The girl was obviously a slayer, but why would she be having dreams about slayers?

"Are you excited about the big sleepover tonight?" Buffy asked cheerily.

Serena looked up, snapping out of it. "Oh, that's tonight? I forgot."

Buffy frowned. "You forgot, I thought you'd been looking forward to this. Are you okay honey?"

Serena forced a smile and nodded. "Of course!" She polished off her cereal and grabbed her bag. "I'd better go, don't want to miss the bus."

Buffy kissed her daughter's cheek. "Have a nice day at school. Last full day!"

"I know." Serena waved goodbye and headed outside to catch the bus. _I just hope I don't have that dream again tonight. The last thing I need is for the few friends I actually have to think I'm a freak, waking up in a cold sweat from a dream about some slayer a hundred years ago._

Serena rang the bell at Liz's house later that night. Her friend answered the door, joined by Mary-Beth and Stacey. Liz was about the same size as Serena, with short, dirty blonde hair wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Stacey was shorter than them with light brown hair and a more conservative outfit, and Mary-Beth was a little on the chubby side with blonde hair and a bright smile.

"Hey Rena," Liz said, calling Serena by her nickname that only she used.

"Hey Liz." Serena moved inside, followed by her parents, who were helping carry her stuff. Liz's mother joined them, wiping her hands on her apron. She was petite, and only a few years older than Buffy.

"Buffy! Angel, Serena. Hello, it's nice to see you all," she said kindly.

"Hi Helene. It's nice to see you too," Buffy replied.

"Serena dear, why don't you go put your stuff in Liz's room?" Mrs. Chester said.

Serena took her sleeping bag and pillow from Angel and kissed both her parents. "Bye. See you in the morning."

"Bye sweetheart. Have a nice time," Buffy said. Serena ran upstairs with the other girls.

"I think it's so nice that they're all getting together, they worked so hard this year," Helene said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is. We know Serena always has a great time here," Buffy said with a smile.

"Well we'll be going, we don't want Serena to get mad at us," Angel joked. Like many teenage girls, their daughter was often embarrassed by her parents hanging around while she was with her friends.

Helene laughed. "Yes, but we should do something soon, Buffy. Lunch maybe."

"I'd like that," Buffy said. "Well, good night."

They finished their goodbyes and Buffy and Angel went back to the car. They drove home most of the way in silence, the tension between them still visible.

"Angel, you never really answered my question last night," Buffy said suddenly.

Angel looked at her. "What question?"

"Do you ever think about Liam?" Buffy asked simply, hoping for a straight answer.

Angel inhaled slowly. "Buffy, I told you, it's not healthy to dredge all of this up."

"It's also not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside," she replied quickly. "Answer me, then I promise I'll drop it."

There was a brief, heavy silence. "I do sometimes. But it's fond memories, not regrets or sadness," he finally replied.

Buffy closed her eyes. There weren't any fond memories of Liam. There were fond memories from the pregnancy, sure, but Liam had never been born, giving them no opportunity to have memories of him. Once again, Angel had failed to be straight with her. Buffy sighed, and they spent the rest of the ride home in silence.

"Do you guys want to go out in the yard?" Liz asked a few hours later. The four girls were in their pajamas, listening to music and flipping through magazines and their new yearbooks.

"It's dark out," Serena said nervously.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of the dark Rena?" she teased.

Serena smiled. "Of course not. It just...might not be that safe out there."

Serena was never comfortable going outside after dark, ever since her parents had told her the truth about the real things that go bump in the night. _Especially when I'm having dreams about ancient slayers that I don't even know the meaning of_, she thought wryly.

"We could go in the yard, it's perfectly safe. Mom's asleep, we won't get in trouble. I need some fresh air," Liz said, standing up.

"I don't know. Can't we just stay up here?" Stacey asked. Serena silently thanked her.

Liz shrugged hesitantly. "I guess. What do you want do to instead?" She sat back down on the floor next to her best friend.

"We could watch a movie," Mary-Beth suggested.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Liz asked.

The girls glanced through Liz's limited DVD collection and eventually decided on _Legally Blonde._ They settled in front of the tv in their sleeping bags. Having already seen the movie several times, and plagued by her lack of sleep from the previous night, Serena zoned out on her pillow, once again thinking about her dream.

_Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe it was just one of those really random dreams, like the time I dreamt I went office supply shopping with Orlando Bloom. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it means something. I bet Grandpa Giles would know. But I don't want to freak mom out by bringing it up. She's been stressed enough lately. Maybe I can ask him when we're alone, or better yet, I can get alone with his books. _She was beginning to feel very drowsy.

_If it doesn't happen again, I'll just forget about it. But if it does, I'll do something about it, _she decided, before drifting into sleep.

_Somewhere in Europe during the Middle Ages, a peasant girl wielding a large stake walked slowly through an alley. Her breathing was ragged, and her clothes filthy and torn. She knew something was lurking in the shadows. _

_A moment later a vampire jumped out in front of her. She ducked expertly, avoiding his blow. She rolled across the filthy alley and jumped up behind him. He was clumsy, and she easily had the upper hand. She staked him easily. _

_Pleased to have something positive to report to her Watcher, she started back down the alley in the direction she came from. She shrieked when another vampires took her by surprise. She started to back up, but realized there were three more behind her. She felt panicked. She was trapped. _

_"The Slayer killed Roland. For that she will pay," the one in front of her said angrily. _

_She attempted to fight, but the four easily overpowered her and forced her to the ground. She squirmed and shrieked as the leader climbed on top of her. _

_"I've always wanted to taste slayer's blood." He morphed, and leaned in; his fangs pierced the flesh of her neck..._

"NOOO!" Serena screamed, struggling against the arms holding her down.

"Rena! Rena, it's just a bad dream. It's me, Liz," her friend shouted, sounding terrified.

Serena stopped struggling and opened her eyes. The frightened faces of her three friends came into focus. On the tv, the end credits of _Legally Blonde_ were playing. She sat up, panting.

"Serena, are you okay?" Liz asked, sounding very concerned and a little scared.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. I don't even remember it," Serena lied, trying to hide how shaken she was.

Liz's mom knocked on the bedroom door. "Girls, is everything okay? I heard screaming."

"It's okay, Serena just had a nightmare," Liz replied.

Her mother opened the door and peered in. "Serena dear, are you okay?"

Serena nodded shakily. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Mrs. Chester seemed unconvinced, but nodded anyway. "Well that's good. I'll be in my room if you need anything." She closed the door behind her.

Liz removed the DVD and turned off the television. "What did you dream about?"

"I said I didn't remember," Serena said, a little more forcefully than she had intended.

"Okay, sorry." Liz sighed. "It's late, we should go to sleep."

The four girls settled into their sleeping bags and Liz turned off the light. They said their good nights and then it was silent.

The other girls drifted off to sleep, but Serena was wide awake. _What is happening to me?_ She made up her mind that the next day she would try to get some answers. She tried to get comfortable, but she was afraid to fall asleep again. It was so terrible, the things that she had seen happening to these girls. She also felt sure that these dreams had really happened. She lied there for over an hour, willing herself to stay awake, but eventually she couldn't help but fall asleep.

March 31st, 2015

Four hours later, the nurse led an exhausted, stone faced Buffy back to the waiting room. "Mr. O'Leary, the procedure went very smoothly, no complications. Buffy was in recovery for the past hour, and we think you can take your wife home now. She needs some rest, and I prescribed this pain medication, but it's not bad enough to warrant an overnight stay. Two tablets every four hours as needed." She handed Angel a bottle of pills. "If you are interested in grief counseling, we have an excellent specialist right here-"

Angel cut her off. "That won't be necessary. Thank you." He took his wife's arm. "Buffy? Are you okay?"

"They just forced me into labor to remove my dead baby. Do you really think I'm okay?" Buffy said loudly. A few people stared at them.

Angel led Buffy toward the doors. "You know I didn't mean that. I meant, are you ready to go home. You have been through a lot, and if you want to stay here-"

"You know I hate hospitals. Please, just take me home," Buffy begged quietly. She was on the verge of tears again, and she didn't want to break down in front of a roomful of people.

Angel led his wife to the car and helped her inside. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He placed his foot on the gas and they drove home in silence.


	5. Part 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, school has been a little on the crazy side. The good news is I have this story outlined through part 10, and now it is my only WIP. I will try my hardest to update often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed part 4, it was much appreciated. I didn't get my ten reviews though! Please if you are reading this, let me know! Enjoy this chapter! I know this one may be slightly uneventful, but believe me, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. XD

Part 5

Saturday, June 24th, 2020

The next morning as Serena joined the other girls for breakfast she was mostly just trying to stay awake. She hadn't had any more dreams after finally falling asleep, but she had woken up several times. She could tell that Liz was worried about her, so she tried to pretend nothing was wrong. However she doubted that her best friend was falling for the act.

"Rena, are you sure you're okay?" Liz asked as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Yes, I told you I am. But can I just ask you a favor?" Serena asked nervously.

"What?" Liz asked, eager to help.

"Can you just not tell my mom what happened? She's been really stressed out lately and I just don't want her to worry," Serena said truthfully.

Liz nodded. She made a motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Serena smiled.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful, and Serena was thankful that Mrs. Chester didn't fuss. Before long Stacey and Mary-Beth's respective parental units arrived, soon followed by Buffy and Angel.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time?" Buffy asked, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, we had fun. Bye Liz! Thanks!" Serena said.

"Serena, wait," Mrs. Chester called. Serena froze, praying that she wasn't going to mention her nightmare.

"You left this in the bathroom," she said, holding out Serena's hairbrush.

Serena relaxed, and thanked her. Liz's mom told Buffy that she would call her about lunch, and the three of them left.

On the way home in the car, Serena noticed that her parents were slightly more relaxed, although the tension between them was still very visible. She figured they were probably trying to be nice for her. She realized that it was a good time to put her plan into action.

"You know, we haven't seen Grandpa Giles and Grandma Joyce in a while," Serena said nonchalantly.

"They were just over at the house last weekend," Buffy said.

Serena's mind raced. "Well, do we have anything better to do today?"

Buffy glanced at Angel and shrugged. "If you want to, of course we can pay them a visit."

Serena took a deep breath. "Great!"

"Do you want to go home first?" Angel asked from behind the wheel.

"No, let's go now," Serena said quickly.

Slightly bewildered by Serena's sudden enthusiasm to see her grandparents, Buffy shrugged. "Okay. To grandmother's house we go."

Joyce answered the door, surprised yet pleased to see her daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law. "Hello! What a nice surprise! Come in!"

The three of them entered the house, which although it was considerably smaller, wasn't far from their own, and greeted Joyce with hugs. Although she was 60 now, Joyce still had a youthful air about her, possibly due to her relationship with Giles, or as she called him, Rupert. They had been together for over 18 years now, since becoming close during Buffy's stint as Lynn Herring. Although they had discussed it, the couple had never married, believing that love was more than just a piece of paper.

"Rupert, Buffy, Angel, and Serena are here!" Joyce called. But Serena wasn't paying attention. She was eyeing the large bookcase near the fireplace, where she knew her grandfather kept his books that had once resided in the Sunnydale High School library. She just needed to get alone with them for a few minutes. More would be nice, but hey, she would take what she could get.

"Hello," Giles said, coming in from the other room. He removed his glasses and greeted their company.

"So what brings you here? If I'd known you were coming I would have cooked some brunch," Joyce said brightly.

"It's okay, Serena was at Liz's for a sleepover and she wanted to come by," Buffy said, still wondering why. She knew Serena loved her grandparents a whole lot, but she had never suggested a visit before.

Joyce beamed. "How are you Serena?"

"I'm great," she lied. "I have finals this week," she added, trying to make small talk.

"Have you started studying?" Giles asked, sitting down on the couch.

Serena shook her head sheepishly. "No, but I will tonight!"

Everyone laughed. "I used to hear the same thing from your mother all the time," Joyce drawled.

"Well Serena's a much better student than I was. She must get it from her father," Buffy joked.

"Just like her artistic talent," Angel said with a smile. Serena was a talented artist, just like her father. She had always gotten top marks in art class and her work had won several awards at school. "But she gets her writing talent from her mother." Angel smiled at his wife, and she smiled back. If there was one thing Serena had to get from her, she was glad it was that.

"Do you enjoy English, Serena?" Giles asked.

Serena nodded. "I do." She was frantically trying to come up with an excuse to be alone in the room, but she was coming up empty.

"Oh Angel, I've been wanting to show you this new art piece I just got, imported from France." Joyce stood and motioned for everyone to follow her. Serena smiled to herself.

"Are you coming Serena?" Angel asked, standing up.

Serena shook her head. "I'm kinda comfortable." She patted the chair she was sitting in. "I'll make sure to look before we leave though."

Joyce nodded, satisfied. She guided Buffy and Angel towards the bedroom, going on about the painting. To Serena's excitement, Giles followed.

As soon as her grandmother's voice faded, Serena quickly crossed the room to the bookcase. She scanned the titles, looking for anything related to slayers or dreams. _Hebron's Almanac, Bristow's Demon Index, Hell's Offspring..._Coming up empty, she selected a random book, and began to flip through.

"Serena?" She jumped a mile, nearly dropping the book. She spun around to see Giles standing there, frowning. "What are you doing?"

Serena quickly replaced the book, blushing furiously. "I don't know, I was just bored, and you know, books equals fun!" she said lamely.

Giles raised an eyebrow. Buffy had never been a good liar, and it seemed to be a trait her daughter had inherited.

Serena looked down. She was busted. "If I tell you something, do you promise it can be our secret?" she blurted out.

Giles began to look very concerned. He sat down in a chair facing her. "Of course."

Serena paced back and forth. "I've been having these dreams. And they're kind of freaking me out."

"What kind of dreams?" Giles asked, slowly removing his glasses.

Serena shook her head. "I don't even know what they are. But it's happened twice, and both times I've seen these girls from the past. I think they were slayers, like my mom."

Giles sat up straight. "You've been having dreams about past slayers?"

Serena nodded. "But they're not exactly nice dreams. More like nightmares."

"How so?" Giles asked quietly.

"In both of my dreams, the slayer was killed," Serena said softly.

Giles sighed. "I see."

"Why am I having these dreams? How do I make it stop?" Serena begged.

The former Watcher chose his words carefully. "I'm not sure you can. But if you'd like, I can research," he suggested.

Serena nodded emphatically. "Please."

"Just tell me, what time periods were the slayers you dreamt of from?" Giles asked.

Serena thought. "The first one was Chinese, looked like maybe the 1800s, early 1900s? And the one last night was in the Middle Ages."

Giles nodded. His mind was racing, but he tried not to look alarmed. The poor girl was already frightened enough, and having nightmares of slayer deaths had to be fairly traumatic, especially considering her mother was one. Even though Buffy rarely slayed anymore.

"Grandpa Giles, promise me you won't tell my parents. Mom has been stressed out enough lately," Serena pleaded.

Giles smiled slightly. "You needn't worry, it will stay between us." _For now._ "Why has she been stressed?"

Serena sighed. "I think it's a combination of things. She's been sad because Professor Strang died, even though she hasn't let it show. And I think she's been thinking about Liam a lot lately."

Giles's face clouded at the mention of his deceased grandson. The loss of him had been hard on their entire family. He himself even still felt the guilt and pain five years later. "That's not surprising," he replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when Buffy, Angel, and Joyce rejoined them in the living room. Serena exchanged a meaningful look of thanks with her grandfather, and he smiled, although it looked like his mind was someplace else entirely.

"So Serena, you have a birthday coming up," her grandmother said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Truthfully, she had almost forgotten.

"Are you going to have a party?" Joyce asked.

Serena smiled. "I don't know. Probably just something small. Fifteen isn't exactly a big one."

"Believe me, every year is big to a parent," Joyce said with a laugh.

They chatted for a little while longer before heading to the door. They all exchanged hugs, and Serena gave Giles another meaningful glance. He simply nodded and patted her shoulder.

Later that night, as Serena got ready for bed, she thought about her conversation with her grandfather earlier. It had been a relief to just tell someone what had been happening, and she knew that if anyone could figure out what was wrong, it was Giles. She stared at her bed, realizing that lying down and falling asleep meant being forced into the front row of another slayer death sequence. With a sigh, she grabbed the remote for her tv, hit the mute button, and began flipping channels.

"Rupert, you've been looking at those books all day. What is so important? Why don't you just come to bed?" Joyce pleaded.

Giles rubbed his forehead and gave her a tired smile. "Just a few more minutes."

"You didn't answer my first question," Joyce said.

Giles sighed. "Something has been brought to my attention, and I just need to see what my books have to say on the matter." He had never been able to lie to her, so right now being vague was definitely the best option.

Joyce joined him at the table and picked up the book he was currently reading. "_The Pergamum Codex._ Isn't this that book with the slayer prophecies?"

"Yes, the most ancient," Giles replied tightly.

"Is this about Buffy?" Joyce asked suspiciously.

"I have just been thinking about the slayer prophecies a lot because Buffy hasn't been...active in her duties," he said, looking down.

"But I thought another slayer can only be called if the first one dies," Joyce said.

"So did I," Giles muttered. He forced a smile. "Please, go to bed. I'll join you in a little while."

Joyce nodded, resigned. She gave him a kiss and walked away slowly.

Giles continued pouring over the _Pergamum Codex. _He scanned a passage, slowly cross referencing the languages with another volume. He stopped suddenly, going back to read the same passage again. After confirming the meaning, he slowly removed his glasses. "Damn."

March 30, 2015

"Hey Giles, what's up?" Buffy asked, as she and Angel entered the home of her mother and former Watcher. The last hours of daylight still touched the sky, and Giles was, as usual, pouring over an ancient-looking books.

"Buffy, Angel. I'm glad you're here. It seems that I miscalculated the exact date for the resurrection of the demon Kagesh. It appears that the demon has indeed already risen," he said, sounding stressed.

Angel nodded. "Well, I'll patrol. If the Kagesh shows, it's dead."

"Buffy, would you like to stay here and help me research?" Giles asked. His slayer was 6 months pregnant, and in no way capable of patrolling.

Buffy shrugged. "Not really in the researchy mood. More in the quiet dinner for two mood." She glared at Giles.

He smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry if I ruined your plans. I didn't realize my error until a short while ago. I was intending on helping Joyce with Serena, but more crucial circumstances have arisen."

Buffy nodded. "I'll just go home, sit with mom and Serena. Angel can slay the demon, and then we can go out to dinner as planned. Better yet, I can wait in the car while he kicks some demon butt."

"Buffy, I don't want you anywhere near this thing," Angel said firmly.

"It's okay, I think Buffy is aware of her limitations." Giles smiled fondly at the pregnant girl that was the closest thing he'd ever had to a daughter.

Angel obviously did not like the idea, but knew that Buffy had her mind set on a romantic evening, and if her waiting safely in the car while he killed the demon moved those plans up, he wasn't about to object. "Okay. I have weapons in the car." He took his wife's arm and they headed for the door.

"Do be cautious," Giles called after them.

Angel smiled. "Aren't I always?"

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!


	6. Part 6

A/N: Here it is, Part 6! I really put a lot of thought into this one, so I would really appreciate some more reviews. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I also want to quickly mention a fic that I read a few days back, called Throwback by gidgetgirl. I know that just by reading it my characterization has improved, because it was so inspiring and well written. Everyone needs to read that fic! So thanks to gidgetgirl. Also thanks to Tara for her input and support. This chapter is kinda angsty, and it includes the flashback you've been waiting for! I actually might up this to an R due to angst and a POSSIBLE scene to come. So enjoy, and heehee, my twist is coming up. Please review! Pretty please?

Part 6

Sunday, June 25th, 2020

"Serena, wake up," Buffy said softly, bending over her daughter. It was a little after ten on Sunday morning, and she had entered her daughter's room to find the tv on mute and Serena asleep in her chair, the remote still in her hand.

She began to stir. For a moment she wondered where she was, and then remembered what had happened. _I didn't have any dreams!_ She thought, very relieved.

"Serena, why aren't you in bed?" her mother asked, concerned.

Serena sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know, I guess I just fell asleep watching tv."

Buffy nodded, still slightly suspicious. "Weren't you tired after your sleepover?"

Serena shrugged and forced a smile. Truth was, she was completely exhausted, because even though she had managed a solid night's sleep last night, the two nights before that had been mostly sleepless. "You know me, full of energy," she said weakly. She jumped up, using every ounce of energy in her to try and appear cheerful. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your Dad went out to get some," Buffy said, as they walked in the hall. She heard the door closing downstairs. "I think he's home."

The mother and daughter descended the stairs and joined Angel in the kitchen. He was armed with a bag from Dunkin Donuts, an envelope, and a grin that was a little uncharacteristic as of late. "There's my girls. I have a surprise for you," he said, still grinning.

"What?" Buffy asked, fairly curious.

He handed her the envelope. "I stopped by the travel agent on the way home."

Buffy glanced up at him, then tore open the envelope and pulled out three plane tickets. "Round trip to Honolulu, leaving in one week!" she squealed. She threw her arms around her husband. This was exactly what they all needed, a nice family vacation in a place they all loved. Maybe she would finally be able to stop thinking about Liam.

Serena smiled too. "That's awesome! I love Hawaii!" she joined the hug, excited. Yesterday, when she had still been freaking out about her dreams, this news would have been less than welcome. But today, considering she had Giles on it and the fact that she had enjoyed a dreamless sleep last night, she was thrilled at the prospect of getting away.

"Oh Angel, this is so great! I love you," she said, really meaning it. She surprised him with a sudden kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Please, I haven't eaten yet," Serena joked with a smile, sitting down and opening the bag. Actually, she liked it when her parents kissed, especially since things had been so icy between them the past couple of days.

They broke off the kiss and Angel looked down at his wife, somewhat surprised. That was the first display of affection she'd demonstrated towards him in a few days. "What was that for?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly. "That was for being you. I think this trip is just what we need."

Angel nodded. "I agree." They kissed again before joining their daughter at the counter.

"Mom, I think I'm going to need a new bikini," Serena said.

Buffy nodded eagerly. "Oh, I can definitely foresee some bikini shopping in the near future." The three of them ate their breakfast and talked excitedly about their upcoming trip, for a few moments forgetting all of their troubles.

"So I'm just really happy. I think this break from everything will really help me put things in perspective, you know?" Buffy said, cradling the phone to her ear.

"That's so great. I knew that you guys would get past all this. Besides, Honolulu is beautiful this time of year," Tracey gushed.

The phone beeped. "Hold on a sec, I've got another call," Buffy said. She pressed a button. "Hello?"

There was a brief, awkward pause. "Hello Buffy, it's Giles," said the familiar British voice from the other end.

Buffy frowned. He sounded very anxious. "What's wrong?" she asked flat out.

"Can you and Angel come over? There's something we need to discuss," Giles said, avoiding her question.

"Giles, we're in the middle of planning our Hawaiian getaway. I really don't have time for the cryptic," she said nervously.

"Don't be alarmed, I just need to see you. It's urgent," Giles added. Buffy could almost hear him cleaning his glasses.

She sighed. "Okay. We'll be there in half an hour, all three of us."

"Buffy, I think it's best if you don't bring Serena," Giles said hesitantly.

Buffy frowned, getting upset. "Giles, why on earth would you not want to see your own granddaughter?"

"It's not that. This is merely an adult matter," he replied tightly.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay. Angel and I will be there soon."

"Very good." There was another awkward pause. "Well, see you then." Before she could reply, the line went dead.

Frowning, she switched back to the other line. "Trace, something came up. Can I call you back tonight?" she said, preoccupied.

"Sure! I'll be here. Ta!" Tracey said cheerfully.

"Ta," Buffy said distantly. She put the phone back in the receiver, deep in thought. Something was definitely up, she could hear it in Giles's voice. She just wondered what.

She hurried from the room, running into Serena in the hallway. "Hey Serena, I have to go run a few errands."

Before she could continue, her daughter replied. "Can I go over to Liz's to study for finals?" she asked.

Buffy smiled, relieved that the situation had been resolved so easily. "Of course. We'll drop you off on the way."

"Just let me get my books," Serena called, heading to her bedroom. Buffy smiled after her. She didn't know how she could have survived the past several years without her beautiful daughter.

"What's up?" Angel asked, emerging from the bedroom.

"Giles wants to see us. We're gonna drop Serena at Liz's," Buffy said quietly.

Angel frowned. "Did he say why?"

She shook her head. "But I got the impression it was something serious."

A short while later the two of them entered Giles's home. "Okay, spill," Buffy said, sitting on the couch and facing her former Watcher expectantly.

Angel sat down beside her. "Is Joyce here?"

Giles shook his head. "No, she's out running errands." He paused. "I don't really know how to begin."

"How about, I don't know, why we're here?" Buffy asked impatiently.

He sighed. "You're here because I have been doing some research. I discovered a new...loophole to the slayer prophecies."

"What kind of loophole?" Angel asked, taking Buffy's tense hand in his own.

"Well, we all know that Buffy hasn't been incredibly active in her slayer duties over the past years," he began.

"But that doesn't matter. Angel takes care of things, and another slayer cannot be called unless the last one dies. And hey, alive and kicking," she said, holding up her hands.

Giles sat down opposite from them. "Yes, that is what I believed as well."

"Not loving the use of the past tense," Angel said.

"I was re-reading the _Pergamum Codex_, and it seems that there was another part to the prophecy," he said slowly. "I suppose, you could say, the fine print."

"Well, what does it say?" Buffy asked worriedly. "Is it about me?"

"Well yes, it does affect you considerably," Giles continued. "But I'm afraid that it more directly affects...your daughter."

"Serena? What does Serena have to do with any of this?" Buffy asked, as her heart began to beat faster.

"Giles, you are not telling us everything here," Angel said impatiently, tightening his grip on his wife's hand.

"The latter part of the prophecy implies that if a slayer has a daughter, at some point in her life that daughter will succeed her mother as the slayer. Even if the mother is still very much alive."

Buffy shook her head. "No, that's not true. Giles, you know the drill. One girl, in all the world. Not one girl and her daughter."

Angel tried to remain calm, for Buffy's sake. "Giles, you don't sound that definite. Maybe you translated wrong."

"No, it was quite clear," he replied sadly.

Angel shook his head. "But you said at some point in her life, so this might not happen for a few years at least." He hated believing it was true at all.

Giles looked down. "I'm afraid that things have already been set in motion."

"Giles, what aren't you telling us?" Buffy said. Her whole body was rigid and her voice was rising. It was taking all of her strength to remain seated.

Giles sighed. "Serena spoke to me yesterday. I was reluctant to tell you because I gave her my word. But I see that this cannot be avoided." They looked at him expectantly. "She said she's been having dreams. Dreams of the...demise of past slayers."

Buffy stared at him in horror. "What?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"How long has this been going on?" Angel asked, horrified.

"It's only happened twice, thus far. As of yesterday," he added. "She ," he refrained from using the word 'frightened' as to not scare her parents further. "I found her looking at my books and got her to admit what was going on."

"Did you tell the council?" Angel asked quietly.

Giles shook his head vigorously. "No. I knew that I had to talk to you first, before taking any action. Years ago, the Council would have already known, but their resources and contacts have dwindled severely over the years, especially considering there is no active slayer. I am assuming that they have no idea what is happening as of now. If they did, we would have heard from them."

Buffy stood up suddenly, no longer able to contain herself. "No. This is not happening. Not my baby."

Angel stared at her helplessly. "Buffy..." he reached out to touch her hand but she yanked it away.

"No, Angel. I don't want you to comfort me. You know that we're only all touchy-feely today because you put me in a good mood with tickets to Hawaii. But we both know that things haven't been the same since you found me with that STUPID stuffed animal. Hell, things haven't been the same for the past FIVE YEARS!" she yelled angrily. Angel stared at her in shock, while Giles looked away uncomfortably.

"Buffy, that's not true," Angel lied.

She nodded quickly. "Yes it is. Don't stand there and lie to me. And now you," she turned to face Giles, anger gleaming in her eyes. "You have the nerve to stand there and tell me that my baby girl is doomed just like her mother? Doomed to never have another quiet, normal moment throughout the rest of her years in high school? Dammit Giles, she's just starting out in life! She CAN'T be a slayer," she said helplessly.

"Buffy, do you think I want this either? I saw what being the slayer put you through, because I was by your side the entire time. Believe me, that is the last thing I want for my granddaughter," Giles shot back.

"Buffy, I hate this too. But there is nothing we can do about it," Angel said quickly, before she could yell at Giles again.

She spun around to face her husband, the tears now streaming freely. "What do you expect me to do Angel? Just sit there helplessly and watch another child die?" Angel fell silent.

"Buffy, you know that once something has been written it is bound to come true," Giles said slowly. "I'm afraid that all we can do at this point is stand by Serena, and prepare her adequately for what's to come."

"What's to come? WHAT'S TO COME?" she yelled. "What, you mean the despair, the loneliness, or the misery? Because I personally forget what comes first."

"Buffy, it doesn't have to be that way. Serena has us. We understand what is happening, especially you, more than anyone. We can help her through this. We have to. But you have to be strong," Angel begged.

She laughed. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of being strong." Without another word she ran to the door, flung it open, and ran out into the evening. Angel started to go after her, but Giles stopped him.

"I think she needs some time alone, to process...everything," Giles said softly.

Angel shook his head. "What am I going to do?"

Giles slowly removed his glasses. "I don't know. We really just need to take this one step at a time. First, we need to let Buffy deal with this information until she is ready to approach Serena. She needs to know what is happening to her. When I spoke to her yesterday, she was...quite frightened," Giles admitted.

Angel sat back down. "I don't understand. Why didn't she come to me, or Buffy?"

"I think that's rather obvious. It is clear that you and Buffy are having...problems. Serena probably just didn't want to add to the pain," he replied sadly.

"But I don't even know what our problems are! She still hasn't let go of what happened five years ago. She needs to stop living in the past, like I have," Angel said sensibly.

"Have you really?" Giles asked.

Angel frowned at him. "Yes. What's done is done," he said, sounding not so convinced himself. He rubbed his forehead. "I'll go home and wait for Buffy. If she doesn't turn up soon I'll go looking for her."

Giles nodded. "Do call if you need anything." Angel nodded in reply and headed for the door that his wife had stormed out of moments earlier.

"Angel, what are you going to tell Serena?" Giles asked hesitantly.

He looked back at him helplessly. "Nothing yet. This is something we need to do together. First, I need my wife back." He lingered for a moment before turning and walking out the door.

March 30th, 2015

The sun was setting as the car pulled up on the street outside Restfield Cemetery. "You think our guy will be here?" Buffy asked.

"I hope so," Angel said. He climbed out of the car and got some weapons from the trunk. He peered in at her through the open window. "Stay in the car, okay?" Buffy nodded.

"Be careful," she warned. She worried about him a lot, especially with the baby coming.

He smiled. "I always am." He started away from the car, but after reaching the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street near the entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks. It appeared that he was sniffing the air. At first Buffy thought nothing of it, but over a minute passed with him just standing there and she began to get worried. She banged on the car window, but he didn't acknowledge her. Frustrated, she opened the door and climbed out next to the car.

"Angel! What's wrong?" she called.

Startled, he turned around. "Buffy, get back in the-"

He was interrupted when a burly vampire wearing a tattered leather jacket tackled him. "Angel!" she yelled, alarmed. Great, he had let his guard down when she had distracted him, and now an ordinary vampire was hurting him.

"Buffy, get back in the car!" Angel yelled, struggling to get the vampire off of him. She just stood there helplessly as he shoved the vampire off himself and pulled out a stake. Buffy started to get back in the car, as Angel seemed to have things under control now, but was interrupted when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She instinctively kicked back a leg, but with her large and growing midsection it didn't quite reach high enough to inflict any harm. Instead she was spun around and faced the vampire that had attacked her with wide eyes.

"BUFFY!" Angel yelled. He tried to run to her but the other vampire kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell.

"Slayer," the vampire holding her hissed. She tried to swing her arms but her grasped them tightly. He glanced at her stomach and grinned evilly, baring his fangs even further. Then he hoisted her up by her arms and threw her.

"BUFFY! NO!" Angel screamed as she landed heavily in a heap about five feet away from the vampire. He struggled to get free, finally besting the vampire and plunging a stake through his heart. As he turned to dust Angel spun to fight the other vampire, only to see him fleeing down the street. His eyes fell on his wife, who was lying on the ground with a funny expression on her face. He ran to her, skidding to a stop next to her. "Buffy! Are you okay?"

She looked at him. The look in her eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It was a mix of shock, confusion...and fear. "Angel, something's not right. I can feel it."

He could tell from the tone in her voice that she was truly frightened. "Is it..." his voice trailed off but she simply nodded, understanding. "We need to get to the hospital." He scooped her up in his arms and ran to the car.

Present

The sun was setting as Buffy reached the main drag in Sunnydale. She had walked a long way, feeling completely numb both inside and out, yet deep in thought. She walked slowly down the street, near the Espresso Pump. She stopped when a voice called out to her.

"You look troubled." She turned to see a girl, no more than seventeen years old, with long, light blonde hair and a curious expression sitting at the counter in the coffee shop, staring at her intently.

Buffy sighed. "I am." Without really thinking about what she was doing, she sat down next to the girl. "Do you ever wonder how differently your life would have turned out if you have made just one choice different?"

The girl smiled knowingly. "Sometimes you don't even realize how pivotal a moment is to your life."

Buffy shook her head. "But I did. I thought about this for months. Let's just say I had to choose between coming back here, to my old life, and staying on the other side of the country with my new life."

"You regret coming back?" the girl asked.

She smiled. "I don't even know why I'm sitting here pouring my heart out to a total stranger."

The girl laughed. "I don't mind. It's good to get your feelings out in the open."

Buffy sighed. "Things have just gone so wrong, that I wonder what things would have been like if I'd stayed in New York."

The girl stood up and looked Buffy straight in the eye. "What if I told you I could show you?"


	7. Part 7

A/N: Okay. I know, I'm very, very bad. I am so sorry for the delay, especially because I ended part 6 with a cliffhanger! I really didn't mean for it to be this long, but school has been crazy and I don't have as much time anymore. But I promise I will try to do better. This chapter is a long one, I've been working on it for a few days and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I am really curious to know what everyone thinks so please review. Enjoy!

Part 7

Sunday, June 25th, 2020

Buffy blinked. "Excuse me?"

The girl just smiled innocently. "I think you heard me."

She frowned and took a step back. "Who are you?"

"Is that really important right now?" she asked, sounding slightly impatient in an angelic way. And although she wanted to protest, Buffy had to admit that although she knew nothing about this girl, she had a feeling deep down that she could trust her. "So, do you want to see or not?"

"See what, exactly?" Buffy asked, still confused.

"You said that you wonder what your life would have turned out like if you had stayed in New York. I am offering you a chance to see," she said simply. She held out her hand. "All you have to do is take my hand."

Buffy looked at the girl, into her innocent yet mysterious eyes, and then down to the hand that was hovering steadily only inches from her. Without even thinking, she slowly placed her hand on the girl's.

She smiled politely. "See? That wasn't so hard. Now come with me." She turned and started off down the street, Buffy following behind, frowning slightly.

They walked for a few blocks in silence, before turning abruptly into an alley, so quickly that Buffy nearly tripped. The girl finally stopped when they were out of the view of the main drag. She released Buffy's hand and smiled at her. "Close your eyes."

Buffy looked around uneasily. "I don't-"

"Do you trust me?" she asked again, interrupting.

Buffy thought for a moment. Every instinct told her she could trust this girl. And the prospect of seeing what might have been was beyond tempting. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes.

"Very good. You can open them now," the girl's voice whispered to her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was surprised to see that they were no longer in the alley. They were standing in the middle of a small, dingy, windowless one room apartment. The wood floor was rotting in places, and the one light fixture hung limply from the ceiling, exposed jutting out from the too-large opening. Paint was chipping off the walls, and the few pieces of furniture that were there had definitely seen better days. There was a stained mattress, an old, ugly couch, a coffee table with one leg taped on, a small refrigerator in one corner, and a grungy sink and toilet in the far corner. The floor was littered with clothing, papers, and bottles, and the whole place reeked of alcohol. Buffy listened closely, and heard the distinct sounds of city traffic: horns honking, brakes squealing. But in addition she also heard shouting and breaking glass. They were obviously in a very bad part of New York. She turned and looked at the girl, who was standing next to her, expressionless.

"Do I...do I live here?" Buffy asked slowly.

She smiled sadly. "Thankfully, no."

"Well who does then? What is this, some kind of alternate universe?" Buffy asked, stepping carefully around the apartment.

"I guess you could say that," she replied frankly.

Buffy glanced around, looking for a clue as to who lived here: if you could even call it that. She spotted a water damaged box under the couch and pulled it out. She noticed right away that it wasn't dusty. The owner obviously looked at it a lot. She carefully removed the lid. It was mostly empty, with just a few odds and ends in the bottom. Picking up the thing on top, she turned it over to see that it was a photograph. A familiar photograph.

"Oh my God," she said quietly. The picture was of herself and Tracey, dressed in their Columbia cheerleading uniforms, arms around each other and smiling. She realized who the only other person who would have this picture was, and looked up in shock. "No."

Before the girl could reply, Buffy heard a key in the lock. She replaced the photograph quickly and shoved the box under the couch. She stared at the door in anticipation, half knowing, but still not wanting to see who walked in. When the door opened she let out a little cry. "No," she whispered. "It can't be....Tracey?"

The girl who had just entered the apartment in no way resembled the girl that she had known in college, and the movie star she knew now, yet there was no doubt in her mind that this was indeed Tracey Edwards. Her once beautiful, short, dark, bouncy hair hung limply to her head, looking like it wasn't washed nearly enough. She had a ridiculous amount of makeup on, so much that it totally masked her natural beauty. And she was wearing an extremely skimpy, cheap costume, with a short pleather skirt, a too tight corset, and high heels. It was quite clear that she was a stripper or possibly a prostitute. But what scared Buffy the most was the vacant, dead look in her eyes. A girl that had once been so full of life was in this reality completely dead inside.

Buffy watched in horror as she staggered to the couch, collapsing. She pulled a bottle of beer out of the paper bag she was holding and took a swig. Tired of watching, Buffy ran over to her, leaning in her face. "Tracey, what are you doing?" She frantically tried to get her friend's attention, although she seemed to be looking right through her.

"She can't see you. We don't actually exist in this reality, we're just visiting," her companion said clearly.

Buffy spun around, horrified. "What happened to her?"

"Buffy, in this reality there was no best selling book. No chart topping movie. Therefore, no big debut for Tracey Edwards, movie star. Here, poor Tracey blew all her money trying to make it big after graduation. But that never happened. So she's had to turn to prostitution and stripping at the dive down the street. If you haven't noticed, we're in the bad part of town."

Buffy shook her head quickly. "But she has talent! She's starred in dozens of movies, won a Golden Globe!"

"Well maybe without you by her side, supporting her, no one realized that potential," she said sadly.

"But I'm still here, somewhere in this reality. Why don't I help her?" Buffy demanded.

"Because without the book deal, and the hit movie, you aren't exactly living as comfortably as you are back home. And yes, your husband has money, but it didn't last forever. Besides, Tracey is ashamed of who she's become. She broke off all contact with you ten years ago. She didn't want to be a burden."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Buffy watched as Tracey staggered up from the couch over to the door, throwing it open. "Whaddya want?" she asked, slurring her words.

"The rent is two weeks late. Again. Do you want me to evict you?" barked a menacing looking, very overweight man that looked like he hadn't showered in at least a week.

"Joe, ya know I'll get it to you. I get paid tomorrow," she said weakly.

"In your line of work, you get paid every day. I need the money by Monday, or you're out on the street." He turned away and thumped heavily down the stairs.

Tracey made her way back to the couch, swearing under her breath. She finished the beer bottle she was holding and plopped on the couch, reaching into the bag she had brought home and pulling out another bottle. It was obvious where her day's wages had gone.

Buffy stared down at the floor, not letting herself look at the broken woman on the couch. "I can't do this. I want to go home. This...it isn't right here, this isn't how it was supposed to be."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You bought the whole trip, you can't get off at the first stop!" she insisted. "Besides, there is still much more to see."

Buffy sighed painfully. "Well just please get me out of here? I can't stand seeing her like this."

She reached out and took her hand. "As you wish."

There was a flash and Buffy felt temporarily disoriented. When the view became clear again, she found herself standing in a different place. It was Giles's apartment. Well his old apartment anyway, the one he had lived in before Buffy bought the house for him and her mom.

"I don't even want to know," she mumbled to herself. Seeing Tracey like that had already made her regret ever taking this mystery girl's hand, and if more people she loved were in pain in this reality she frankly didn't want to see it. She just wanted to go back to the mess of a life she had back in her dimension, although she also had no idea what she would do once she returned.

She heard a noise from down the small hallway, and looked up. When she saw what it was, she moved her hand to her mouth. "No."

Giles was awkwardly rolling himself in a wheelchair around the corner. He looked very old, years older than he did back where she came from. A large scar was on his forehead, and he looked vacant and in pain, yet still determined. At least she could see a faint glimmer of the Rupert Giles she knew and loved, unlike with Tracey, who had been nothing but empty inside.

"What happened to him?" Buffy asked, her heart breaking as he struggled around the furniture to get towards the bookcase. Every bone in her body was screaming out to her to help him, but she knew she couldn't.

"A demon bested him in a fight three years ago. He was in a coma for over three days, ended up paralyzed from the waist down. You flew in from New York to be with him while he was in the hospital. But he still hasn't given up the good fight," she said admiringly. "He still gives information to your friends Willow and Tara, so they can help stop the spread of evil. Isn't that nice?"

Buffy brightened at the mention of her friends' names. "Willow and Tara! So, they're...okay here?" she asked hesitantly.

The girl smiled. "Right as rain. I guess in some cases love does conquer all."

"What about Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked.

The girl's smile faded. "They are a different story. That will be our next stop."

"Where's my mom?" Buffy asked suddenly. "They were in love, they still are."

"Things didn't work out, after you didn't come back. They grew apart, and eventually Joyce moved away. She's living in Illinois with your aunt Arlene. But she's healthy."

Buffy closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. "Is there anything else to see here?"

"No, I believe we've seen enough. Poor Rupert," she said with a sigh, as Giles reached up for a book, which slipped out of his hand and fell onto his leg. He grunted in pain, but picked up the book and opened to a marked page, squinting to read. Before she could say anything, she felt the girl's hand in hers and the world began to spin once again.

Things slowed to a stop, but before looking around, Buffy turned to her companion. "Why are things so different here? Everyone managed fine while I was in New York for college. How come suddenly Giles is in a wheelchair, and Xander and Anya are God-only-knows-what?" she asked angrily.

"Buffy, who does most of the fighting nowadays?" she asked simply.

She thought for a moment. "Well, Angel I guess."

"Exactly. And Angel is in New York with you. So therefore people that are for the most part lacking in the supernatural area have to handle things."

"But what about Angel Investigations? Cordelia, and Wesley?" she asked hopefully.

She shook her head sadly. "Cordelia gave up the good fight a few years after you decided to remain in New York She stuck it out for a while, but in the end it became too much for her and she moved to Chicago. Wesley lasted a little longer, but when he couldn't support the business anymore he moved to South America. He's still fighting vampires there."

"But they wouldn't just give up like that. They believe in Angel's cause," Buffy insisted.

"I think you're forgetting how hard it is to be alone," she said softly. "Why don't we take a look around the next stop on our little tour."

Buffy took in her new surroundings. It was a small, yet clean apartment. She could tell from the air and the amount of sunlight coming in the windows that she was still in California. She looked around and her eyes fell on a man sitting on the couch, watching the television with his back to her. "Xander?" she asked, recognizing the hair. She walked around the couch to face him. With a sigh of relief, she noted that he didn't look much different. A little depressed maybe, but at least intact. "Where's Anya?" she asked, not even wanting to know.

"She left a year after you _didn't _come back," the girl said, her voice echoing across the room. "After Xander's accident, they were constantly fighting. It just couldn't work."

Buffy began to ask 'what accident,' but just then Xander stood up, and she gasped. His pant leg had risen slightly when he had stood, and it had revealed a metal prostheses. "Oh God," she whispered.

"He was fighting a demon, it got a hold of him and ripped his leg clean off. Technically he can still lead a fairly normal life. Isn't modern technology great? But Anya couldn't deal with it," the girl said plainly.

"Does he still fight?" Buffy asked, watching Xander move around the room, relieved that he could still walk normally.

"No. After he lost everything because of demons, he didn't really want much to do with them anymore."

Buffy could feel the tears begin to well up in her throat. "It's not fair. Just because I decided to go on with my life across the country everyone I love is suffering."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to see the girl staring at her sadly. "I guess it just goes to show you how severe the consequences of one decision can be." She reached out her hand. "We only have one more place to go."

Buffy hesitated. "I never got your name."

She smiled. "Anne."

Buffy started to smile. "That's-"

"Your middle name. I know." She moved her hand closer. "We still have the big finish." Nodding, Buffy took her hand.

There was another flash, and then Buffy felt her feet touching ground again. She opened her eyes to see that she was in another apartment, which from the sounds of it was in New York. They were standing in a kitchen. It was small and kind of dark, yet tidy. She started walking towards the hallway a short distance ahead. When she realized that Anne wasn't next to her anymore, she turned around, and was surprised to see the girl sitting at the kitchen table. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, frankly afraid to venture out alone.

She shook her head. "You need to go alone. When you're ready, I will be right here."

Buffy looked from her, to the dim, beckoning hallway, and back again. "After what we've seen, I'm scared."

"That's perfectly normal. But you don't need to be afraid. The purpose of this little adventure wasn't to harm you."

"Well what is it then?" Buffy asked curiously.

Anne smiled soothingly. "I'll tell you everything after you've seen. Now go," she said encouragingly.

Buffy took a deep breath, and started down the hallway. She passed a bathroom and a few closed doors, most likely bedrooms. She started to open one, but then heard a noise coming from farther into the apartment. Moving quickly, she followed the sound.

She stepped through the threshold into the living room. It was decorated modestly, yet was still dark. The entire apartment was, probably because she had only seen two windows so far. She remembered the apartment Angel had been this close to signing the lease on, and realized with a pang that although this one appeared to be larger, it was nowhere near as bright and homey. It was actually kind of depressing. She scanned the room, and froze when she found herself staring at her mirror image.

She had always wondered what it would be like to look at herself, and now she was. She was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into space. She looked exhausted. _That's probably what I look like, too_, she thought sadly. Taking a few steps, she examined herself. One of the first things that she noticed was that she was dressed very plainly. These were obviously no high end clothes. Not that she walked around in Marc Jacobs every day back home, but she did but money and time into her appearance. This version of herself didn't appear to. She was wearing plain jeans and a white button-down shirt. Her hair hung plainly to her shoulders.

Forcing herself to look away, her eyes wandered the room. Her eyes fell on a framed picture that was displayed prominently on a table near the door. Hurrying over, she picked it up, and found herself staring at Connor. He looked the same as he always had, with his sort of half smile and bright eyes. However he appeared as she remembered him from years before, when she had just met him. But something about this picture and the way it was displayed was really bothering her, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Feeling uncomfortable and confused, she replaced the picture. Just then the door to the apartment, which was situated only feet from where she was standing, opened and Serena walked in.

"Hi Mom," her daughter said, walking right past her and giving the woman on the couch a kiss on the cheek. Buffy smiled with relief at seeing that her beloved daughter was there and in one piece. _Thank God that some things didn't change_, she thought to herself. Her daughter turned around and started speaking again. "Where's Dad?" she asked hesitantly.

Couch-Buffy's face darkened. "I don't know. He should be home soon."

_It's okay, he's probably just out..fighting evil,_ Buffy reassured herself. Although she knew that it being the middle of day, that was highly unlikely. She could also tell from the expressions on "herself" and Serena that this was not a first-time occurrence, and that something more than slayage was going on.

_It's happening all over again,_ she thought, her head spinning. _I can't escape it. No matter where I go, I am unhappy, Angel is distant, and everything is a mess._

"Do you need my help with anything?" Serena asked gently, sitting her bookbag down on an armchair that had several holes in it.

Before she could answer, a little flash ran past Buffy, startling her. Her other self smiled. "I thought you were asleep, mister! What are you doing out of bed?"

The little boy smiled angelically. "I'm not sweepy," he said in a little high pitched voice.

"Liam?" Buffy whispered incredulously. She stepped closer, hurrying around the room in order to look in the little boy's eyes. "Oh my God," she said, in shock. "You're so perfect."

He really was. The little five-year-old was small and innocent looking, with untidy dark hair and big, bright eyes. One little pudgy hand was rubbing his ear, and the other was holding a blue blanket. He was wearing little blue pajamas, and his bare feet were fidgeting on the wooden floor. _He looks just like Angel_, Buffy thought, feeling a tear of joy fall from her eyes down her face. She reached out to touch him, yet when her hand reached where his shoulder was she felt only air. Using two hands, she frantically reached out for him, determined to hold him in her arms, but it was to no avail. Finally giving up, she collapsed on the floor, staring at him in awe.

She watched as this reality's version of herself scooped the little boy up. "Mr. Liam, you have an ear infection. You were supposed to be napping. Don't you want to be all better to go to school tomorrow?" She kissed him on the forehead. Buffy had noticed that from the moment he had entered the room, there had been a visible change in the sad woman that had been on the couch. Sure, she had also brightened when Serena had come home, but even more when Liam had run into the room. Her eyes looked bright, and hopeful. She was also smiling. It was clear that this little boy was her everything. _Just like he would have been to me._

"But I'm not tired anymore. And I don't wike kindegarten," he whined.

"Liam, if you go back to bed like a good boy, I'll watch the Wiggles with you later," Serena coaxed, reaching out and taking him from her mom. The little boy brightened.

"Okay S'rena," he said, cutely slurring his big sister's name.

"I'll get him back to bed," Serena said, starting down the hall.

"Thanks sweetie," Buffy replied, sounding relieved. Without even thinking, invisible-Buffy started off down the hall after them, almost in a sort of trance. All that was registering in her mind was that her Liam was alive and well, and she needed to be near him.

She followed her daughter into one of the bedrooms. The walls were painted blue, and there was a little race car shaped bed and lots of toys strewn all over. "There you go," Serena said, putting him down on the bed. She adjusted his blankets. The little boy smiled sweetly up at her.

"Thank you S'rena. I go sleep now."

Smiling, Serena gave her little brother a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight." She turned off the light and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Buffy watched her intently as the teenage girl sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'll be in my room," she called out, before entering the room next to Liam's.

It was small, just like her brother's. It wasn't nearly as spacious and decorated as her room back home. There were only a few pieces of furniture, and there were some clothes laying haphazardly on a chair, but the walls were fairly bare. Back home, Serena's walls were covered with photographs, posters, and magazine clippings. Also, art. Her Serena loved art, just like her father, and there was an entire wall in her room where she tacked up her sketches. But this room was art-free. Buffy noticed a few pictures stuck to the mirror, and she went over for a closer look. One was Serena with her grandmother Joyce, it was obviously several years old, and it appeared to be from Christmastime. Another was a recent picture of Liam and Serena laughing. Then there was one of the four of them, Buffy, Angel, Serena and Liam, also from a few years ago. Liam looked no older than two. Her eyes fell on the last picture, one of Serena and Connor. This was the oldest of the group. Serena looked about ten, and her brother had his arm around her. The edges of the picture were worn, possibly suggesting that it was handled often. Buffy's eyes fell back on her daughter, who was staring at herself in the mirror. "I am so tired," she mumbled to herself. "I haven't slept in a week thanks to those stupid dreams."

Buffy froze. _No. It's happening all over again._ She began to breathe harder, running her hands through her hair. No matter where she went, she couldn't escape it. The slayer curse. She didn't know when exactly she had begun thinking of it as a curse. Probably around five years ago. Five years ago everything had changed, and she knew that there was no going back. They would never get back to the happy life they had before they lost Liam, nothing would ever be that simple again. Overwhelmed, she ran out the door, and without thinking she found herself back in Liam's room. The little boy was asleep now. His face was scrunched up, and his little chest was rising and falling rhythmically. Buffy stared at him, wishing more than anything that she could reach out and touch him, because then maybe everything would be okay again.

As she stood there watching her baby sleep, she realized that a few things didn't make sense. Back home, it had been Liam's death that had sent her life into a tailspin. Yet here, here he was, but Angel was still distant, and things appeared far from perfect. _Something else must have happened here, something that didn't happen back home._

The sound of the front door opening jarred her from her thoughts. For a few moments she just sat there, unwilling to leave her baby boy. But then she heard her husband's voice, and her curiosity got the best of her. She hesitantly left the room, stealing one last glance back at the little boy sleeping so peacefully. "Goodbye my sweet Liam," she whispered. Then before she lost her nerve, she hurried back to the living room.

"Where have you been?" she watched herself demand.

"Out," he said gruffly.

Her other self closed her eyes. "Liam is asleep. Can we please take this somewhere else?"

Angel hurried off, entering the room next to Serena's, both Buffys on his heels. He closed the door, leaving the three of them standing in what was clearly Buffy and Angel's bedroom.

"Angel, this needs to stop. It seems like every day now you just disappear, and go off to do God knows what. I miss you, our children miss you. Please Angel, just talk to me!" she begged.

"I just need a break sometimes," he replied, pacing around the room. "Do we have to do this now?"

"I really think we do. Angel, we both know that things haven't been the same since what happened to Connor. But just because you lost one son that doesn't give you the right to ignore your other children!" she said firmly. As that began to sink in, everything started to make sense. _Connor died here. Connor died, and everything that happened back home with Liam happened all over again. At least to Angel._ It all made sense now, the odd vibe she had gotten from the picture, the visibly treasured photo in Serena's room.

"Why do you always have to bring him into everything?" Angel barked.

"Angel, please keep your voice down. You know Liam is sick," Buffy begged, on the verge of tears.

"Well it's not fair that you have to blame my dead son for everything that happens to you! If it weren't for you, he would still be here, and we would still be happy," Angel said angrily.

Buffy jumped when she felt someone suddenly standing beside her. She turned to see Anne staring at her, expression stony. "I think you've seen enough." Before she could protest, she touched her hand, and the apartment disappeared in a flash.

When she regained her bearings, she found that they were back in the alley. "What _was_ that? What happens there?" she demanded, shaken to her very core by the scene she had just witnessed.

"That was your life, had you stayed in New York all those years ago."

"What happened to Connor?" she said firmly.

"Drive by, four years ago. He was fighting vampires in the bad part of LA, a few punks drove by in a car and shot him. He was killed instantly." Anne sighed. "Angel thinks that had you moved back to California, he would still be alive."

Buffy's head was beginning to hurt. "And Serena, she is still a slayer even there, even there where everything is different."

"I suppose that sometimes you cannot escape your destiny," Anne said sadly.

"And Liam. My precious Liam...he was so perfect, did you see how perfect he was?" Buffy said, tears in her eyes.

Anne smiled. "He is a beautiful little boy. A lot like his father."

Buffy stared at her suddenly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anne," she said with a laugh.

"No, don't give me that. I had never seen you before until a couple hours ago, and then all of a sudden you take me to some awful alternate reality where I get to see what might have been? That is definitely not normal. So what are you, and who sent you here? What do you want from me?" she pleaded.

Anne sighed, resigning. "I am a messenger for the Powers That Be. Whenever one of their warriors is in pain, or needs direction, they try to interfere. I was sent to give you a glimpse, and to hopefully help you feel more at ease with the life you have, the life you chose."

Buffy tried to put that together in her mind. "So seeing that is supposed to make me feel fortunate?"

"Buffy, you saw everything. Your Watcher, your friends, your husband, your children. That apartment! Do you really think that dark, gloomy apartment is any place to raise children?" she asked.

"Why was it like that? I mean, Angel has money, and me, I worked, the Tribune!" she said hopefully.

Anne shook her head. "Money doesn't last forever. You stopped working when Liam was born. Angel tries to find work, but since what happened to Connor he couldn't keep a job. And you know how expensive Manhattan living is! Even though that apartment isn't the best, you still pay a pretty penny for it."

"Stop doing that! Stop calling her me! She's not, she was...different," Buffy said.

"How Buffy? She was unhappy, detached from her husband and her friends."

"But she had Liam!" Buffy shouted.

"And you have Serena," Anne replied firmly. "So that's why you need to stop dwelling on the past and go help your daughter. She needs you now, maybe more than ever. She needs both of you."

"You don't know how hard it is," Buffy said softly.

Anne sighed. "Buffy, it's almost time for me to leave now. But just remember one thing." She took a step closer and grasped her shoulders. "I gave you that glimpse so you will see the good in your own life. I truly hope that I have fulfilled that purpose." Smiling sadly, she took a step back and vanished as if she were never there, leaving Buffy standing alone in the alley.

"Come on Buffy," Angel said quietly, anxiously staring out the window. Serena had called earlier, she was sleeping over at Liz's again. Angel hadn't told her that her mother had run off. The poor girl had enough to deal with right now.

He sat down heavily on the couch. Part of him knew he should go look for her, but he also knew his wife. He knew that if she didn't want to be found, there was no chance of finding her. _She'll come home. She just needs to think things through_, he thought to himself, as he sat there alone and worried.

March 31st, 2015

In a blind fury, Angel walked briskly through Restfield Cemetery. Buffy had finally fallen asleep, and he had been able to get out at last. And now he was on a mission.

He had scoured every square foot of the cemetery, yet there was still no sign of him. Incredibly frustrated, yet not giving up, he started walking back in the direction he had come from. Then he saw him, dashing behind a tomb up ahead.

He ran flat out, not stopping until he overtook the vampire, pinning him to the ground. Then he swung an arm back and punched him with all his strength.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know what you did? He's dead because of you! My son is dead!" he shouted, not stopping with the punches.

The vampire looked truly shocked, as each punch disoriented him more. Angel continued pummeling until he ran out of strength. "Damn...you..."

Finally, with his last ounce of strength, he jammed a wooden stake through the vampire's heart. He turned to dust, and Angel fell back, out of breath and crying. Then he lied back on the ground and let the tears come.


	8. Part 8

A/N: Here it is, actually didn't take as long as I thought it would. It's another long one too! This chapter is very emotional and sad but this is a real turning point for the story, as you will see. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed part 7: Buffy and Angel 4 eva, lilsoccercutie55, MackeyPac, Slayerchick33, charisma, Sanity Fair, Lynn, mistymidnight, and Out-Of-Reality, much appreciated. Again, please read and review! Also, there will be a slight delay before part 9, because I am up again in my guild's round robin. But it won't be too long, and at least this one doesn't end in a cliffhanger!

Part 8

Sunday, June 25th, 2020

It was well into the night when Buffy came home. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards the living room, her face expressionless, still deep in thought.

"Oh thank God," Angel said, hurrying to her and pulling her into his arms. "I was just about to go look for you." Buffy limply returned the hug, still silent. He pulled away and stared at her, hands on her shoulders. "Where have you been?"

She ignored the question. "Angel, we need to talk," she said quietly.

He nodded. "You're right. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think that the sooner Serena finds out, the better. So I think tomorrow we should sit her down-"

"Not about that," she said, slowly shaking her head.

He looked at her blankly. "What about then?"

"About Liam," she said simply and strongly.

Angel blinked. "Look, it's late, and we have a long day ahead tomorrow, maybe we should talk about this another time."

"I don't want to talk about it another time," Buffy said, trying to remain calm.

"Well I think that maybe you should get to bed, you look tired," Angel said, backing away towards the stairs.

"DAMMIT ANGEL WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS NOW!" she yelled suddenly. He stopped, looking frightened.

"Okay, just calm down. Let's go sit down," he said, nervously reaching out for her hand. But she pulled it away.

"Angel, tonight a lot of things were...made very clear to me. And I know that we cannot put this discussion off any longer," she said, more calmly.

"Buffy, we've talked about Liam. That's all behind us now," he said uncertainly.

"No, we have not. Did we ever sit down and talk, really talk about how we lost our son? Our baby boy? Did you ever even take the time to ask me what I was feeling?" she asked, the pain evident in her voice.

He took a step closer. "I thought that it would be too...painful to dredge everything up like that," he said soothingly.

"Maybe for you, but did you ever take the time to consider that maybe_ I_ wanted to talk?" she asked. "No, you did not. And I need to know why. If we are ever going to have any chance at getting our lives back to the way they used to be, you need to talk to me," she pleaded.

"Buffy, I thought we were there. I thought that our lives were normal, or as normal as they will ever be. At least until today," he said, confused.

She shook her head emphatically. "No. Angel, do you even realize how different things used to be? For starters, you used to talk to me."

"Buffy, I still do-"

"And we used to have passion," she said, cutting him off abruptly. "We used to have something really special. But now, even when we make love, it's...empty."

Judging by Angel's expression, Buffy could tell that he knew she was right. She continued, feeling like she was getting through. "And your little trips to Los Angeles have also become more and more frequent since that night. Why Angel? Is it because you can't stand to look at me because I am unable to have any more children?"

"Buffy, no! I do not blame you for what happened that night," he said loudly.

"Well maybe you should. God knows I have for the past five years." She angrily wiped a tear away. "I would keep telling myself that if I had just stayed in the car, like you told me to-"

"Buffy, if it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I should have gotten to you, I should have killed that vampire. Instead I just stood there and watched," he said angrily.

She shook her head. "I know now that what happened was not anyone's fault but that vampire's. He took away something that we can never get back." She stepped closer to him. "But it doesn't have to be that way. Not anymore."

Angel closed his eyes, looking pained. "Buffy, why are you doing this?"

"Because I am EXHAUSTED Angel!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am physically, mentally, and emotionally _exhausted._" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I am so sick and tired of always feeling sorry for myself! So it ends now. But you need to be with me on this."

"I am, you know that I am always with you. Do you want to know the reason I have been distant? Why I haven't talked to you about that night? Because I was afraid that you would blame me," he said, crying too.

She shook her head sadly. "Angel, I don't blame you. I never blamed you. If you had just told me sooner..."

"Buffy, you know that I am not as good at talking about my feelings as you are," he said. "And I was afraid that once I got started I wouldn't be able to stop. Buffy, we were going to have a son," he said softly. "A little boy. And we lost that. And I couldn't deal with that loss. So I gave away the stuff, I pretended that I was over it. Because I knew what you were going through, and you didn't need my pain on top of yours. So I kept it all inside."

"But Angel, I needed you back then! I needed you more than ever! All I wanted more than anything was for you to just talk to me. But I was afraid too." She sighed. "And look at us now."

He wiped his eyes. "Pretty pathetic, huh? Two grown adults, too wrapped up in their own misery to really be alive for five years."

"But it is going to end now. It has to. Angel, we have more hard times ahead. Tomorrow, I am going to have to look m daughter in the eye, my Serena, and tell her that her destiny has been chosen for her. That she is doomed to spend the rest of her nights out in graveyards, constantly risking her life. Do you know what that's like?" she asked. "Because you couldn't possibly. So she is going to need both of us. And not these shadows, these pathetic excuses for parents that are too wrapped up in the past. We need to move on, we need to accept that what's done is done, and nothing we can do will ever bring Liam back. But before we can, you need to answer one question," she said, looking down.

"Anything," Angel said huskily.

"Do you still love me?" she whispered, moving her chin up to stare into his eyes.

"Of course I do," Angel said without hesitation. "The way I've been...it never had anything to do with not loving you."

"I love you too," she said, relieved. She wiped her eyes before continuing. "Angel, we have been through so much. So much, and I don't want to lose that." She stepped even closer, so that they were almost touching. "We can get back to where we used to be. We can be happy again."

"Yes. We can. Serena needs us both, one hundred percent." He sighed. "I can't believe...how much better I feel already."

She nodded in agreement. "Oh God, Angel, we wasted so much time..."

"Not anymore. Not a second more. I promise from now on that whatever I'm feeling I will tell you," he said sincerely.

She smiled. "I know." She reached up to touch his face, and he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had felt so truly alive, so at peace with herself. "Angel, I want you to make love to me. Make love to me like you did on my seventeenth birthday, that first night in my dorm, our wedding night. I want there to be no more fear, just us," she said in hushed tones.

He kissed her again. "Oh God, Buffy I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We've wasted enough time being sorry." She silenced him with another kiss. It quickly grew more passionate, and Angel roughly guided her to the couch, the bedroom seeming miles too far. She leaned back, lying down on the couch and he crawled on top of her. She unbuttoned his shirt and he snaked a hand up hers. They kissed passionately, losing themselves in each other.

March 30th, 2015

"Help! We need a doctor!" Angel shouted, as he ran in the door of the emergency room, his terrified, crying wife in his arms.

Two nurses ran over immediately. "What happened?" one demanded, as the other helped Angel load Buffy onto a stretcher.

"She was...mugged. Or, someone tried to. Knocked down. She's pregnant, she said something didn't feel right," he said frantically, running a hand through his hair as he followed them down the hall.

"Who's her OBGYN?" the other nurse asked.

"Doctor Slater. She's six months along," he added. "Please help her."

"We'll do everything we can," the first nurse replied.

"YOU'LL DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN?" he yelled, his anxiety and fear getting the best of him. "Help her, God dammit!"

"Angel, don't," Buffy moaned as they transferred her into a hospital bed in a small cubicle.

One of the nurses took him aside. "Mr..."

"O'Leary," he said angrily.

"Mr. O'Leary, we are going to do everything in our power to help your wife and baby. But you need to cooperate with us. I am going to get Dr. Slater in here, and we can run some tests," she said, as calmly as possible. Angel nodded quickly. The nurse hurried from the room, and he joined Buffy.

"Angel, I can't feel him," Buffy said, sounding more terrified than he had ever heard her sound.

He grasped her hand. "It's going to be okay," he said firmly, trying to convince himself as well as his wife.

The nurse returned with Buffy's doctor. "Angel, what in hell happened?" she demanded.

"She was mugged. He pushed her. Please help her," he said worriedly.

"Mr. O'Leary, I'm going to call 911, the police need to be notified," the nurse said, reaching for the phone on the wall.

"No! I mean, I didn't see his face. They'll never find him," he said lamely. _But I will. I will hunt down that son of a bitch and kill him for this_, he thought passionately.

The nurse frowned. "Well, I can still alert the police to be on the lookout." She picked up the phone and dialed.

Angel turned around and saw that the doctor was taking blood from his wife. "I am going to run a panel, and then we are going to do an ultrasound," the doctor said, moving quickly. "Buffy, right now I just need you to tell me what you feel. Are you in pain?"

"I don't know. But something's not right, and I haven't felt him kick," she said quietly.

The doctor nodded, looking grave. She handed the blood sample over to the nurse. "Put a rush on this." The nurse nodded and hurried from the room.

"Okay, Buffy, I need you to roll up your shirt," Dr. Slater said, preparing the ultrasound equipment. Buffy complied, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

The doctor spread the gel over her stomach. "Angel," Buffy whimpered, meekly stretching out her hand. He hurried to her side and took it in his own, kissing it gently. They both watched in nervous anticipation as the doctor rolled the hand held end over her stomach and stared at the picture on the screen.

"What is it?" Angel asked after a long moment of silence.

The doctor sighed and looked down. "The baby's heart isn't beating."

"NOOO!" Buffy shrieked. She began to sob. "No, no, no no no no no..."

"Can't you do anything?" Angel said angrily, trying to fight back his own tears and frustration.

"We can run some more tests. Determine if the miscarriage was caused by the impact of her being pushed-"

"Miscarriage?" Buffy whispered. "No. No, no, no!" she said, her voice raising on the last syllable.

Dr. Slater looked at her sadly. "Buffy, I am so sorry. But I am afraid there is nothing that can be done. Your baby is gone."

Buffy sobbed loudly. "No, why!"

The doctor slowly disconnected the equipment. "Buffy, when you've calmed down we need to run some tests. To see if there is any other damage."

"What will happen to him?" she managed to choke out.

"You will have to undergo an induction and stillbirth. It is a simple procedure where labor is induced to remove the fetus. Because you are in your third trimester, this is necessary. The procedure will be virtually painless, you will be heavily medicated," she explained sadly.

"Are you going to do it now?" she asked. Her sobs had ceased and she was staring blankly at the wall.

"Well, the procedure isn't fairly common, and it will take some preparation. We probably won't be able to accommodate you until tomorrow morning. If you would like, we can finish running the tests and your husband can take you home for now," she said.

Buffy nodded. "I'll go now."

The same two nurses from before entered the room, sad expressions on their faces. "Mr. O'Leary, you will have to wait here," one said softly. Angel nodded, slowly letting go of his wife's hand, his expression unreadable.

He heard Buffy start crying again as they rounded the corner. He sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. He didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been a minute or an hour, before Dr. Slater returned to the room, followed by the nurses pushing Buffy's stretcher.

"We got the test results," she began hesitantly. "And I'm afraid that I have bad news."

"You mean worse than the fact that our baby is dead?" Buffy said dully, her face tear streaked and puffy.

"Miss Summers...your uterus was damaged by the impact that...killed your son. I am afraid that another pregnancy would be impossible." Silence followed.

"Can I please go home now?" Buffy asked, nearly a minute later. Every word sounded more painful than the last.

"I suppose. Whenever you would like to come in tomorrow, we can accommodate you for the procedure. Mr. O'Leary, make sure your wife gets some rest, she's been through a terrible ordeal."

"Will she be okay? I mean other than..." his voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Buffy suffered no other injuries, not even a bruise," Dr. Slater said reassuringly. "I am so sorry for your loss. I wish there was more I could have done. But sometimes these things cannot be helped."

Buffy pulled herself to a sitting position. She reached out for her husband. He took her hand and helped her off the bed. With one last look at the doctor, they walked slowly from the room and out into the night.

Present

An hour later, they lied on the couch, arms around each other, covered by a blanket. "That was amazing," Buffy said quietly.

Angel sighed. "I know." There was a brief silence. "Buffy, I am just wondering, what happened to you tonight?"

She turned around to look at him, which wasn't easy considering the limited space. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you stormed out of Giles's, you were really upset. And then you disappear into the ozone for a couple hours, and when you come back you have this whole new outlook on life. I mean, that's great, right now, this is great and I am so happy that we are back to where we used to be. But it is kind of strange," he added.

Buffy started laughing. "It's really not important. But let's just say that I realized that we're luckier than we think. We have a beautiful home, a beautiful daughter, great family and friends. And we have each other."

He kissed her softly. "Yes we do." She settled back into his arms and he stroked her hair.

"So, what happens now?" he asked.

"Well tomorrow we can talk to Serena. You were right before, we can't put it off. We'll tell her everything, and we'll be prepared to help her as much as possible," she said simply. She thought for a moment. "But first there's one more thing we need to do. Before we can completely move on."

"What's that?" he asked.

She sat up and reached for her clothes. "Do we have a box? An empty box?"

"Sure," he said, somewhat confused, but going along with her anyway/

"Well, can you get it? And we might need a flashlight." She glanced at the clock. "Actually maybe not, I think the sun is coming up soon." She finished dressing and stood up. She had a sad, yet determined expression on her face. "Just get the box and meet me back here, okay?" He nodded and she left the room.

He finished dressing and went down to the basement, coming back with an empty cardboard box. He found Buffy waiting for him, holding a very familiar blue teddy bear in her arms.

"I figure that if we are really going to move on, we can't have the past haunting us any more. I am ready to let go of this," she said. Hesitating only slightly, she handed the stuffed animal to Angel. He opened the box and placed it inside.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, an odd expression on his face.

She nodded, holding out the sonogram. "This is it."

Angel slowly put it in the box. Then he placed the box on the floor, not meeting his wife's eyes. "I...I have something too."

"You do?" Buffy asked in surprise.

He nodded. "I'll...I'll be right back." He left the room, moving slowly. Buffy frowned. He must have kept something from the nursery, saved something from the things that had been donated.

A moment later he reentered the room, holding a small cardboard box, a guilty expression on his face. She brought her hand to her mouth when she realized what it was.

"I know it was wrong, I know I lied to you, I told you I never picked up the ashes. But I couldn't do that. So I went back to the hospital, thankfully I wasn't too late, they hadn't done anything yet. So they gave them to me, and I've had them ever since," he said sadly.

Buffy stared at him in shock. "I...I had no idea."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept something so big from you, but I guess I just needed something too." He hesitated. "But now, we are letting go of everything, so it's time for this too." He placed the smaller box inside the large box, with the stuffed animal and the sonogram.

Buffy reached out and took his hand. "I think you know what we have to do now," she said. He nodded. He picked up the box and sealed it tightly, then, hand in hand, they both headed for the backyard.

The sky was glowing, preparing for sunrise when they entered the yard, Buffy carrying the box, Angel a shovel, their hands still entwined. They stopped when they reached a shady spot in front of the biggest tree. "This is good," Buffy said. Angel let go of her hand and started to dig.

By the time he had dug a hole deep enough for the box, the sun was rising over the town. "Are you ready?" he asked, placing the shovel on the ground.

Buffy nodded, tears in her eyes. She moved her hand to her mouth, kissing it, then touched the box gently. Then she leaned down and placed it inside the hole. She stepped back and watched as Angel filled in the hole, gazing intently until the last square inch of the box vanished from sight.

"One more thing," she said, her throat constricted. She walked over to the small garden and pulled a blue flower from her favorite plant. Rejoining Angel, she placed it on the freshly dug dirt. "Goodbye Liam," she whispered.

"Goodbye Liam," Angel echoed. They stood there for a moment, before Buffy took his hand.

"Let's go inside," she said softly. She turned around, and they walked back to the house, arm in arm. When they reached the door, Angel went inside, but Buffy lingered a moment, looking up at the sky. "Thank you Anne," she whispered. Then she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

High above, Anne smiled down on them. "You're welcome."


	9. Part 9

A/N: So sorry for the delay! I got sidetracked because I had to write another chapter for my guild's round robin. This chapter isn't too too long, but it is important. Sorry if it isn't my best work, I just have limited time and really wanted to get this out. This fic is going to have 12 chapters. This one is still angsty. I'm sorry! I don't know if I am going to write part 10 next or start the third installment of my D/C series, but there will be another update soon! My first anniversary as a fanfic writer is coming up, November 14th! -beams- Well, enjoy, and please review! Please?

Part 9

Monday, June 26th, 2020

"Mmmm..." Buffy moaned, as the sunlight hit her eyes, waking her up.

She reached up and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head to see Angel sleeping soundly beside her. Glancing over at the clock, she sat up straight.

"Angel, wake up!" she said frantically, shaking him.

"What?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Serena! Where is she? It's nine o clock!" Buffy said, panicking.

He opened his eyes, smiling slightly. "She spent the night at Liz's. They had an exam this morning. Mrs. Chester was taking care of transportation. We're picking Serena up at school at eleven," he said calmly.

Buffy relaxed. "I guess you thought of everything."

"That I did. Also, since it is only nine, we have some time to kill," Angel said, pulling his wife close.

"What are we ever going to do with ourselves?" Buffy asked, pretending to be deep in thought.

"I've got a few ideas," he said, rolling on top of her. She found that she was suddenly very much awake.

"Well I'm open to suggestions," she said, before he started to kiss her passionately.

Later that morning they rode in silence to Sunnydale High. "Are you ready to do this?" Buffy asked nervously.

Angel nodded firmly, not taking his eyes off the road. "We don't have any choice. It's not going to be easy, but together, we can handle anything."

Buffy couldn't help but smile. "You know, I really do believe that now."

He reached over and grabbed her hand after stopping for a red light. "You should. We promised each other that we are never going to let ourselves get so far apart again. And I plan on keeping that promise."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Buffy asked.

"Not today," Angel said, grinning. He leaned in and kissed her. They were interrupted by a horn honking. Buffy looked up, noticing the light was green.

"You better drive," she said, sitting back in her seat, laughing. Angel quickly pressed on the gas.

They watched as Serena exited the school, chatting happily with Liz. She spotted them and waved. Then she said a quick goodbye to Liz and walked briskly to the car.

"One down, four to go," she said happily, climbing into the backseat.

Buffy smiled back at her, trying to conceal her sadness. "How was the exam?"

"Not bad, actually," Serena chirped. "So what's up for the afternoon?"

Angel glanced over at Buffy as they drove away from the school. "We'll talk about it when we get home," he said quietly.

When they walked into the house, Buffy looked at Angel, who nodded. "Serena, sweetheart, can we talk to you?"

Serena frowned. "Sure. About what?"

"Why don't we sit down," Angel said, leading his daughter into the living room. He sat on the couch with Buffy, while Serena took a seat in the chair opposite them.

"You're starting to scare me," Serena said nervously.

"We don't mean to." Buffy looked down, uncertain of how to begin. "I guess there's no easy way to say this, so I better just say it."

"Are...are you getting a divorce or something?" Serena asked, sounding fearful.

"Oh, no! In fact your mother and I have never been happier." Angel grasped his wife's hand and squeezed it. "Serena, we know about the dreams you've been having."

She suddenly sat up straight. "What? Oh my God, did Grandpa Giles-"

"It wasn't Giles's fault," Buffy interrupted. "He only told us because he found a cause for the dreams. Something that affects all of us."

Serena sat back in her chair, feeling betrayed and frightened all at once. Truth be told, she had pushed the dreams out of her mind. She hadn't experienced one in two nights now, and with her focus on exams she hadn't given it much thought since her conversation with her grandfather. "I trusted him," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"And you still should. Sweetie, Giles only wants what's best for you. What I don't understand is why you didn't come to us right away," Buffy said soothingly.

"Because I didn't want to freak you out. You have enough to worry about," Serena said, becoming upset.

Buffy sighed. "I know. I know we've both been distant, and we cannot ever apologize enough for that. But from now on we are going to be there for you one hundred percent."

"It's true," Angel added.

Serena looked down. "Did he find out why?"

Buffy closed her eyes briefly. "Serena, many years ago when I was first called to be the slayer, I started having dreams."

"What are you saying?" she said quickly. "I know the drill, one slayer cannot be called unless the first one dies. And you are right here in front of me," Serena said confidently.

"That's what we thought too. But your Grandpa Giles found a...loophole. A clause in the prophecy." Angel hesitated. "It says that if a slayer lives long enough to have a daughter, that daughter will eventually take over as the slayer. Even if the mother is still alive."

Serena took that in. "So...I'm..."

"You are a slayer. Like me," Buffy said, trying to hide her sadness and sound reassuring. Silence filled the room.

"What happens now?" Serena asked quietly, looking down.

Angel glanced at Buffy. "Well, Giles thinks the Watcher's Council probably knows already. So I guess they will send someone here to be your Watcher. Unless Giles can-"

"No. I don't want him," Serena said firmly.

Buffy sighed. "Honey, this is not Giles's fault. We were going to find out eventually anyway."

"Do you expect me to just be okay with this?" Serena said loudly. "You just told me that my life is changed forever."

"We know. And we know this is going to be a big adjustment for all of us. But we are going to deal with it together," Angel said confidently.

Serena stood up. "Mom, being the slayer ruined your life. And now you just told me that I am stuck with that destiny too."

"It did not ruin my life Serena. It was very difficult, yes, but I got through it. And now look where I am," Buffy said.

"Yeah, I see where you are mom. You're miserable. Ever since you lost Liam you have been miserable," Serena shot back.

"I know. But I promise you that is changed now. Last night your dad and I had a long talk and we have moved on. We are ready to be there for you one hundred percent!" she said pleadingly.

Serena shook her head. "Mom, I have plans for the rest of my life. Next year, I am taking advanced art classes. And I'm going to write for the school paper. And Liz and I decided that we want to go to our Homecoming. And now you're telling me that I might not be _alive_ to do any of that because I am doomed to spend the rest of my nights in some dark cemetery fighting vampires?" she said incredulously.

"Serena, we want you to be able to do all of those things. The last thing we want is for your future to be limited in any way," Angel said, trying to remain calm.

Serena looked around. "I need to get out of here. I just need some time to think about all of this."

Angel nodded. "Of course. Where do you want us to go?"

She stared at him. "Not 'us'. Me. I am going to Liz's." She turned on her heel and stormed towards the door.

Angel shared a worried glance with his wife before following their daughter. "At least let me drive you. But Serena, at some point we're going to have to deal with this."

She was already out the door. "Whatever." She walked straight to the car and climbed in the passenger seat, staring blankly out the window.

"I'll drive her," Angel mumbled, giving Buffy a quick kiss. Nodding, Buffy sat down on the steps with a sigh. She watched as Angel started the car and drove away.

Angel stopped the car in front of Liz's house. Serena immediately jumped out.

"Serena, I am so sorry that you are upset. Please, call when you're ready to come home," Angel said softly. Serena didn't respond, she just turned away and walked briskly up the walk to ring the doorbell.

Liz answered. "Rena! Hey. What's up?" She opened the door wider to allow her friend to enter.

Serena looked down. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Liz said, looking concerned. "Let's go up to my room."

The two girls walked up the stairs to Liz's bedroom and entered, closing the door behind them. "What's wrong?" Liz asked immediately, sitting down on her bed.

Serena paced around a little, looking down. "If I tell you something, do you promise to just listen, and not say anything until I'm done, even if you think I'm crazy?"

Liz frowned. "Rena, you're scaring me."

Serena sighed. "Okay, well you remember the other night when I had that nightmare?" Liz nodded, listening intently. "Well that wasn't the first time. It happened a few times. And it really freaked me out. So I told my Grandpa Giles about it and he thinks that it's happening because I'm being called to be the next vampire slayer." She waited for her friend's reaction.

To her dismay, Liz burst out laughing. "Good one, Rena."

Serena threw down her arms in frustration. "Liz, I'm not joking. My mom is one too. In every generation, there is a chosen one, one girl in all the world who has to fight the vampires and demons. Which, by the way are real. My dad fights them too. But now I guess there is some loophole in the prophecy and I have to be a slayer now. Which I really don't want to do, because I've spent my whole life hearing about everything my mom had to go through because she was the slayer. And I'm just really scared," she finished, a tear escaping her eye.

Liz's expression had changed from incredulous to dead serious. "Wow, you're really not kidding are you?"

"No, I'm really not. If you think about it you know it's true. How many weird things happen in Sunnydale? That's because it's on a Hellmouth. That's why my mom lives here in the first place," Serena said, relieved that Liz seemed to be believing her.

Liz stood up, a strange expression on her face. "Serena, have you been sleeping lately?"

Serena raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, except for the dreams."

"When was the last time you ate. Do you have a fever?" Liz asked.

Serena opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she realized where this was going. "Oh my God. You don't believe me, do you?"

"Serena, I think you should see a doctor," Liz said, sounding very concerned. Serena also noticed that she was inching towards the door.

"You think I'm crazy!" Serena said, louder than she intended.

"No, you probably just have the flu or something. Serena, do you know what you were just saying?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, and I am not sick, and I am not crazy. Liz, I came here because I thought I could talk to you, I thought you could help me! You're my best friend!" Serena said, becoming very upset.

Liz opened the door. "Yes, and that is why I am going to go call your parents, and tell them they need to take you to the hospital." She started to walk away. Serena ran after her, grabbing her arm.

"No! I cannot BELIEVE you! I thought that I could tell you anything," Serena said, not releasing her arm.

"Rena, let go, you're scaring me," Liz said nervously.

Serena let go quickly. "Fine. Well then I guess I'll just go check myself into the looney bin. Hey, maybe I'll even find a friend there, because someone would HAVE to be crazy to believe anything that comes out of my mouth!" With that she turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Mrs. Chester hurried upstairs. "Liz, what just happened? Why did Serena leave?"

Liz forced a shook her head. "I don't know. I guess she's just in a bad mood...I don't think she's been sleeping well."

"Well the poor girl did have that awful nightmare the other night. Do you think I should call Buffy?" Mrs. Chester asked.

Liz slowly shook her head. "No. I think Serena will work this out on her own," she said uncertainly.

"Angel, I don't know what we're going to do," Buffy said quietly as they sat on the couch together.

Angel sighed. "I think she just needs time."

"What do you think she told Liz?" Buffy asked, looking at him.

"Hopefully not the truth," Angel said frankly.

"Do you think she would believe her?" Buffy asked softly.

"I don't know. I don't really know Liz well enough to make that judgement. But you can't say that all of this doesn't sound crazy," he said sadly.

Buffy nodded. "Even Willow and Xander didn't believe it at first."

The sound of the door opening echoed in from the hall. They both jumped up and rushed to see who it was.

"Serena. There you are sweetie," Buffy said, glancing at Angel. "Did you walk home all this way?"

Serena nodded, not making eye contact. "It's not far. Look, I have an exam tomorrow, and I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go up to my room." She was already up the stairs and out of sight before they could reply.

Buffy stared at Angel worriedly. "Angel, what do we do?"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We wait until she's ready to talk."

Upstairs, Serena forced herself to read over her math notes. But her mind was completely elsewhere.

"Screw this," she muttered to herself. Her head was starting to hurt, and she figured that passing the exam didn't matter anymore, now that she might not live to see sophomore year. She crawled over to her bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling. Before she knew what had happened, she had fallen asleep.

When Serena woke up, it was dark outside. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at the clock. 10:45.

"Oh my God," she muttered. She had slept for almost seven hours. "I guess I lost more sleep because of those dreams than I thought."

She noticed someone had put a blanket on her. Then she saw a note lying on the night stand. She picked it up hesitantly.

Serena,

We're glad you got some sleep. We went to bed, if you need anything, or want to talk, please come and wake us up. We love you.

Mom and Dad

She crumpled the note and threw it into the trash. She sat there for a moment, before a thought struck her. She quietly stood up and opened the door. The house was dark.

She carefully made her way to the stairs, walking carefully as to not wake her parents. Entering the living room, she turned on one of the lamps before walking over to the shelf that housed the family photo albums. She selected one of the ones in the middle. Taking it over to the couch, she sat near the lamp and opened it.

This album contained pictures from when she was in her early elementary school years. She smiled as she looked through the first set of photos, from her 6th birthday party.

_"Thank you Aunt Tracey!" _

_Buffy laughed. "Tracey, she's only six." _

_"Well every girl needs to start accessorizing early!" Tracey said, beaming at Serena, who was trying the small pink purse on her arm. _

_"Serena, it's time to blow out the candles!" Joyce said, her camera ready. In the background, Willow and Tara lit the six candles on the chocolate cake. _

_Angel lifted her into the chair with all the balloons tied onto it. "Okay, ready to sing?" _

_Serena smiled happily, gazing around at her family and friends. Buffy, Angel, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Joyce, Giles, Tracey, Wesley, Cordelia..._

_"Make a wish!" Buffy said, snapping a photo. _

_Serena thought carefully before bending over and blowing as hard as she could..._

__She turned the page, smiling sadly at the fond memory. She laughed out loud when she saw the next set of pictures, from their family vacation to Disneyland later that summer. Angel had been such a good sport, riding all the rides with his daughter. She smiled at the one of she and her parents with Mickey Mouse. They all looked so happy. _What happened to us_? She thought to herself.

She looked through the rest of the album before grabbing another. Before she knew it she had started crying. Unable to stop, she held her hands over her mouth. How many more photo albums would there be? Would all the rest of her memories be of graveyards and death? She closed the photo album, wiping away the tears that landed on the cover. When the tears stopped, she just sat there staring into space.


	10. Part 10

A/N: Yay another chapter done. And guess what happened one year ago today, on 11/14/03? Someone published the first part of a little fic called The Good Life...:-D

Thanks to all that have been reviewing, but there is only going to be 12 parts to this and I really want a total of at least 100 reviews. So no more lurking! If you are reading this, review! That means you! Well, enjoy the chapter!

Part 10

One Week Later

Monday, July 3rd, 2020

"I've got it!" Buffy called, racing to get the ringing phone. "Hello?" she gasped, picking it up.

"Hey girl," sounded Tracey's familiar voice. "I haven't heard from you in a while. Oh my God, you will not believe what happened. I got Punk'd! Seriously, okay I was out in Beverly Hills-"

"Trace something big happened," Buffy said quietly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Her friend's voice became instantly serious. "What is it?"

"We found out that Serena is a slayer," Buffy said sadly.

There was a brief silence as Tracey took that in. "Oh my God. But how?"

"That's a really long story. Serena went to Giles, said she'd been having strange dreams, and he found a loophole in the prophecy. I guess when a slayer has a daughter she eventually takes over," Buffy explained.

"How is she taking it?" Tracey asked.

Buffy took a deep breath. "Not very well. She's known for a week now, and since we told her she's barely spoken to us. Whenever we tried last week she would just say she had to study. But exams are over now, and we need to start dealing with this. And we think she might have told Liz, because she hasn't been over here since Serena stormed off to her house the day we told her."

"Yikes," Tracey said sincerely. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. How are you and Angel dealing with all of this?"

Buffy felt herself smile a little. "Well, on the bright side, Angel and I have worked out all our issues. Everything, even the stuff about Liam. We've moved on, and we've never been stronger."

"Now that is great news," Tracey said, obviously happy. "See, I told you it would all work itself out."

Buffy nodded, even though she knew her friend was miles away and couldn't see her. "So today Giles is coming over. We are hoping that maybe he can get through to Serena. Although that's really a slim chance, because she is pretty mad at her grandpa right now."

"Buffy, I'm sure she'll come around. You told me how hard it was for you when you first found out you were the slayer. She just needs some time to deal."

"I know, but I am just afraid of how much time she's going to need. Giles figures that the Council probably already knows by now. Any day now we could have a mini-Giles show up at the door, and what I am supposed to say? Sorry, you'll have to come back later to train my daughter for her sacred duty."

"Why can't Giles train her?" Tracey asked. "Or you and Angel?"

"Well the Council fired Giles back when I was in high school, I quit, and they aren't too crazy about former vampires. Even nice ones. So we figure they will most likely send someone official."

"Is there anything I can do? Right now I am in the middle of this new thriller movie, but I can ask for the weekend off-"

"No, it's okay. I think we can manage. But you'll be here for Serena's birthday, right? I know it's still three weeks away, but I just want it to be special."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, they need me back on set. You just hang in there, okay?"

Buffy smiled. "I will. Thanks."

They said their goodbyes and hung up, just in time for the doorbell to ring. Buffy hurried out to the front hall to find Angel letting Giles inside.

"Hello Buffy," Giles said gently. "Is Serena..."

"Up in her room. That's becoming kind of a recurring theme lately," Angel said dryly.

Giles took a seat on the couch. "I'm afraid our situation has grown considerably worse."

Buffy put her head in her hands. "Don't tell me. The council called."

"That they did. However, they said that they are having a bit of a problem finding a suitable Watcher for Serena. The size of the Council has decreased considerably." Giles chuckled slightly. "And I think the few they still employ may be a bit hesitant to take the job, out of fear that their new slayer may be as rebellious as her mother."

That made Buffy smile. "Well I think they can count on that."

Giles glanced upstairs. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

Angel glanced at Buffy. "You can try, but keep in mind that she's still upset with you for telling us about her dreams."

Giles hung his head. "The last thing I wanted to do was betray her confidence."

Buffy placed a hand on his arm. "Giles, don't feel bad. You did the right thing. Serena is just in a rough place right now, and we think that you were the easiest person to blame."

He looked up. "Have you heard from Liz?"

Angel shook his head. "It's been a week, and she hasn't been over here, or called. Serena hasn't even left the house since her last exam on Friday. Barely even left her room."

"So we can assume that Serena told her the truth," Giles said, sighing.

"And I'm guessing she didn't take it too well," Buffy added. "Poor Serena, Liz was her best friend, her _only_ really good friend. If she didn't believe her, I'm sure that isn't helping her with the coping."

"I told Joyce," Giles said slowly. "She wanted to come with me today, but I thought it would be best if she didn't."

Buffy nodded emphatically. "She isn't exactly the biggest fan of the whole slayer gig."

They all looked up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Serena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Giles sitting there. "Never mind," she muttered, turning around and running back to her room.

"Serena, wait," Angel called, getting up. But she was already gone.

Buffy ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know what we're going to do."

"Perhaps I should try to talk to her," Giles offered.

Angel shook his head. "No offense, but I think you're probably the last person she wants to see right now."

Giles stood up. "Well, I feel I need to try." He started towards the stairs.

"Just go easy on her," Buffy said softly. "She's in a hard place right now." Giles nodded before continuing up the stairs.

He knocked softly on the door. "Serena?" There was no response. He opened it a crack, stepping inside. Serena was lying on her bed, reading a book, refusing to look up.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said flatly.

"Serena, I am so sorry. I had no choice, they would have found out anyway," Giles insisted.

"Do I hear something?" Serena said, sounding bored.

"Serena, we only want to help you. Please just come downstairs and talk to us," he begged.

"Serena's not here right now. You can leave a message after the beep," she said, still in the same flat, slightly rude tone.

Giles sighed. "Well you are going to have to face this eventually." Without waiting for a response, he left, closing the door behind him.

Serena put down her book, the one she had only been pretending to read. She stared out the window, ignoring the lone tear that was escaping down her cheek.

Giles rejoined Buffy and Angel in the living room. "Well dare I say that wasn't as successful as I'd hoped," he said, sitting down heavily.

"It's not your fault. She's just mad at the world right now," Angel said, holding Buffy's hand. "I just hope that she'll come around soon."

Tuesday, July 4th, 2020

"Serena, are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's going to be a lot of fun," Buffy pleaded to the closed door.

"No thanks. Have a good time," came the reply from inside.

Buffy sighed and looked at her husband. A producer that had worked on the _Forbidden Love_ movie was having his annual Fourth of July party, the one that the three of them had always gone to. But now it looked like Buffy and Angel might be going alone.

"Okay. You know how to reach us if you need anything," Angel said. He took his wife's hand. "Come on. It's no use."

Buffy shot one last, sad glance at the closed door. "We love you sweetheart." Silence followed. Angel gently pulled her hand, and the two of them descended the stairs and went out into the night.

Serena waited until she heard the car start and pull away. Then she emerged from her bedroom, hightailing it to the kitchen. She'd been spending so much time in her room that she had only been eating three meals a day, with no snacks in between. She rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge, passing by fruit and other nutritious snacks. "Jackpot," she said, pulling a bag of Cajun Fiesta chips out from behind the cereal. She opened the bag and started to eat, pouring herself some soda as well, doing anything to distract herself. Truth was, she really liked the Fourth of July party. She really liked seeing the fireworks. But she wasn't willing to give her parents the satisfaction of going along.

She was sitting alone at the kitchen table, munching on chips, when the doorbell rang. She sighed. It was probably her parents, having decided that they just couldn't manage the Fourth without her. Sitting back, she decided not to answer it. They had a key, they could let themselves in.

She sat up a little straighter when the bell rang three more times, and was joined by pounding on the door. Getting up, she headed to the living room and looked out the window. "Oh my God," she said to herself, running to open the door. "What happened?"

"Oh God, Rena, I'm so sorry," Liz sobbed. Her shirt was torn, and there was a large scratch on her shoulder. Her hair was messed up, and her nose was bleeding. She also seemed to be favoring one leg. "Oh God, I should have believed you, they're after me..."

"What happened?" Serena repeated, leading her friend out to the kitchen. She sat her down in the chair and ran to the bathroom to get first aid supplies.

"I-I-I was at the park with Stacey. It got late, it was dark, it was really really dark and I was going home and they attacked me!" she sobbed.

Serena hurried back, carrying cotton balls, peroxide, and bandages. "Who attacked you?"

Liz stared at her friend, eyes wide and fearful. "V-vampires."

Serena froze. "I thought you said vampires weren't real."

Liz started rocking back and forth, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, I believe you, they're real, and they got me..."

"Liz, listen to me. Did they hurt you?" Serena asked firmly.

She finally shook her head. "N-no, but they tried. Two of them, they grabbed me, forced me down...ripped my shirt, but I got away, I got away."

Serena breathed an inward sigh of relief. "How did you get away?" She dabbed peroxide on the cut on Liz's shoulder.

"Ow! I-I kicked him, and then I ran. I think I lost them," she whimpered, still very shaken.

"It's going to be okay," Serena said. She cleaned up the blood under her nose. "Do you have any other injuries?"

She shook her head. "I think I twisted my ankle when I ran, but I'll be okay."

"Let me get you another shirt," Serena said, cleaning up the medical supplies. Liz grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Rena, I am so sorry, I didn't believe you, but you were right, it's real," she said, still crying a little, but otherwise calmed down.

Serena nodded. "It is real." She didn't really know what else to say. Part of her was thrilled that she had her friend back, but another part remembered Liz's harsh words and was still upset with her. "Come upstairs."

She helped her friend climb the stairs. Once they were in her room Liz sat on the bed and Serena got her a shirt from the closet. "You should call your parents, they'll get worried," Serena said quietly.

"Rena, please, you have to forgive me. You're my best friend. I am so sorry, I promise I will always believe you," Liz pleaded.

Serena finally couldn't help herself. She collapsed on the bed and gave her friend a tight hug. "I've really missed you. I'm so scared," she said softly.

"Rena? I am so happy we're friends again, but you're kind of hurting me," Liz said with a laugh.

Serena laughed, letting go. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "My life is just such a mess right now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just dumped all of that on you and expected you to believe me."

"No, I should have," Liz said firmly. "So now I'm here, and I want you to tell me everything. You said that you...you're supposed to fight vampires?"

Serena nodded. Then she told her the whole story again, more slowly, from the beginning. Liz just listened.

"Wow. I guess you really are in a mess right now," she said when Serena was done.

"Tell me about it. And my parents want me to like start training or whatever but I'm really scared," Serena admitted.

"Well, Rena I think that you know what you're going to have to do eventually. I mean, it's like fate, right? As in you can't get out of it?" Liz said uncertainly. Serena nodded.

"Well I think that you need to talk to your mom about it. She knows how you feel. And maybe you will be happier if you just face up to it, and stop hiding up here. That is what you've been doing for the last week, right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, and it's been pretty miserable," Serena said finally.

"I think that you need to decide what to do yourself. But just know that I'm here now. And I promise never to call you crazy again," Liz said, holding back a smile. They both laughed.

"I know, but I was just looking forward to the rest of my life, you know?" she said softly.

"And you still can. I mean, look at your mom! She's been the...slayer for how many years now, and she's still here," Liz said.

Serena shook her head. "But it really messed her up. She lost Liam because of vampires. And it has taken her five years to recover from that."

"And that was tragic. But isn't that the risk we all have? I mean hey, I didn't even believe in vampires, and I was attacked," Liz said.

Serena smiled. "Well, I think that now that you are a believer, you should learn the three rules of life in Sunnydale."

Liz laughed. "And what are they?"

"Rule number one: never go out alone in the dark," Serena said, swatting her friend with the pillow.

She laughed again. "I guess that was pretty dumb."

"Just a little. Rule number two: Never invite anyone in that you don't know, no matter how nice and normal they look."

"Check," Liz said solemnly.

"And rule number three: never leave the house without one of these." Serena fished around in her backpack, pulling out a wooden stake.

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? That's how you fight vampires?"

"Wooden stake through the heart. Mom and dad have made me take one everywhere for years." She handed the stake to Liz. "So if you follow those rules, you should be able to survive life in Sunnydale."

"I will follow them at all times," Liz said with a nod. She smiled softly. "Just for the record, I've been pretty lonely this past week too."

"Well from now on we are going to stick together," Serena promised. "Hey, why don't you call your mom and get changed. Then we can hang out."

Liz smiled. "I'm already looking forward to it."

It was past midnight when Buffy and Angel returned home. Serena was sitting on the couch, flipping channels. Mrs. Chester had picked Liz up over an hour ago, and Serena had been deep in thought ever since.

"Serena! You're still up," Buffy said, hanging up her coat. "Everyone was asking for you tonight."

Serena turned off the tv and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Angel glanced at Buffy before looking back to Serena. "Ready for what?"

"I'm ready to be the slayer. I'm ready to train, or whatever. I'm not saying I'm going to like it, but I am going to try," Serena said, as confidently as she could manage.

Buffy and Angel stared at each other in surprise. "Honey, I am so proud of you," Buffy finally said, rushing to hug her daughter.

"We can start training tomorrow, if you want," Angel said hopefully.

Serena tried to smile. "Okay."

Buffy smiled at her. "I am so glad. We have been really worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I just...needed some time to deal. But I am done now. With the dealing," she added.

Angel smiled at the two of them. "Well we should get up to bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Buffy took her daughter's hand. "We are going to get through this you know. All three of us."

Serena nodded. "I know." And for the first time, she really did.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Part 11

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here it is, only one more chapter to go after this. I really like this chapter, it's a little bit of a change, more light-hearted. I think you guys will enjoy this one. Again thanks to everyone who has continued to support this fic, part 12 will be the last and then I will thank everyone who has reviewed personally. I hope to have part 12 done soon, I already have a song picked out for the epilogue (you know me and my obsession with using songs in my fics). So enjoy this chapter, and please review! I will love you forever.

Part 11

One Week Later

Monday, July 10th, 2020

Buffy walked into the backyard, carrying cookies and lemonade on a tray. She stopped and smiled at the sight before her.

"Okay, now you pull the string back," Angel said. He was teaching Serena how to use a crossbow. Her daughter obeyed, sending the arrow flying directly into the center of the target Angel had painted on a tree. "Perfect!"

Serena smiled at him. "I think I'm a natural."

"I agree," Buffy said, approaching them. "You guys have been out here for a while, so I brought you a snack."

"Thanks mom," Serena said, setting the crossbow down on the picnic table. "Mmm, cookies."

Buffy smiled at Angel. "How's she doing, coach?"

"I think she takes after her mother," he said with a smile.

Buffy faked a frown. "Are we sure that's a good thing?"

"I am very sure," Angel said, leaning in for a kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt. No one answered the door, so I thought I might find you back here," Giles said.

Buffy smiled. "Hi Giles. We were just taking a snack break."

"So how is the training progressing?" he asked, coming over to join them.

"Great. Serena mastered the crossbow this morning," Angel said proudly.

Giles smiled at his granddaughter. "Maybe it's time to put her new skills to work in the field."

Buffy glanced at Angel, panicked. "You mean, take her on patrol?"

"Yes. She's been training for a week now, and there is only so much she can learn this way. It is important for Serena to learn how to apply her skills when faced with a combat situation."

"Hello? Sitting right here," Serena said.

Angel placed a comforting arm on his wife's shoulder before facing his daughter. "Serena, would you like to go out tonight?"

She nodded. "I think I'm ready. Like, as long as you and mom are there."

"Of course," Buffy said tightly. The thought of her baby going on patrol terrified her. She knew that her daughter had been making amazing progress this last week, and that her natural slayer instincts were kicking in. But she still didn't understand or control them completely. Buffy couldn't help but flash back to the night when she had lost Liam. _No, _she thought to herself, forcing herself to look at the spot where two weeks ago they had buried their only reminders of their son. _It's going to be fine. I can't shelter her for too long_, she thought.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Giles asked, concerned.

She sighed. "Yeah, it just worries me."

Serena hugged her mother. "Mom, I'm going to be fine. And you, dad, and Grandpa Giles will be there."

Giles looked up in surprise. That was the first time his granddaughter had spoke of him or called him that since he had told her parents about the dreams. "You...you want me to be there?" he asked.

Serena smiled. "Yes. And I'm sorry, for blaming you. It wasn't your fault. If I was in your position I probably would have done the same thing."

Giles beamed at her. "You have no idea how grateful I am to hear you say that."

She walked over and gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek. Giles gave the younger girl a hug. Buffy and Angel smiled at the scene.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you continue your training," Giles said happily. "Buffy, may I have a word inside?" he asked.

"Sure. Have fun, you two," Buffy said.

Buffy and Giles reentered the house and sat down on the back porch, which was closed in but still gave them a view of what was going on in the yard. "Have you heard anything from the council?" Buffy asked.

"Actually, no. But I would assume that the new Watcher should be arriving any day now. They shouldn't have had that much difficulty in finding someone," he added. "What I really wanted to talk about was how Serena and yourself are dealing with this."

Buffy forced a smile. "It's getting easier. Serena really seems to like the training. But the thought of taking her out is giving me a wiggins," she admitted.

"Buffy, we won't allow anything to happen to Serena. You can't protect her forever," Giles said sadly.

"Well I can try," Buffy said weakly. "I mean, she's my baby, Giles."

"Believe me, Serena's well being is my number one priority as well. However, she seems to be a natural," he said. Serena was blindfolded in the yard, and Angel was moving around her. Every time she threw the ball it went right to him. Buffy smiled, remembering when she had done the same exercise with Giles so long ago.

"She does," Buffy agreed. "You know, she's friends with Liz again. I think something happened with her that made Serena come around about the whole slayer deal."

"Really," Giles said, cleaning his glasses. "Well I am glad to hear it. Serena needs her friends, especially now."

"Liz knows, too. She was here when they were training the other day. Serena hasn't told us what happened though. But I don't think it's really important," Buffy said. "The important thing is that Serena has everyone who cares about her by her side right now."

"That is very true," Giles said. "When the new Watcher gets here, it will be another difficult time. I just hope that Serena will have an open mind about someone...new training her."

"I still wish you could do it," Buffy said.

Giles chuckled. "Buffy, you know that I am much too old. But I will be there, and my assistance will always be available."

Buffy smiled. "I know." She sighed. "We had to cancel our trip to Hawaii."

"I'm sorry," Giles said sympathetically. "Was Serena disappointed?"

"Well, we were supposed to leave only a couple of days after we found out that Serena is a slayer. Then she retreated to her room, and Angel and I agreed that a distraction wasn't going to help her deal. She hasn't even mentioned it."

"Buffy, you are still going to be able to take family vacations. Just not this year, in the midst of all that is going on."

She smiled slightly. "I know. But you see, my family used to be halfway normal. We used to take vacations, go to the movies. Now here we are again, back in the middle of slayer training and darkness. Deja vu is overrated."

Giles nodded. "Buffy, Serena is at a distinct advantage opposed to your situation. She had two parents that understand what is going on, and want to help her."

Buffy thought back to the days when she had to constantly sneak out of the house and hide her stakes. "Yeah, that is a plus."

Giles stood up. "Well I should get back home to your mother. She has been a little on edge since all of this started."

Buffy nodded. "I'm going to come over and see her this week. We'll call you when we're ready to patrol."

Giles smiled. "I'll be waiting."

After he was gone Buffy sat and watched Angel and Serena training. She couldn't help but smile. Her daughter did seem to be catching on really quickly, and she knew that she was in good hands with Angel. _Let's just hope that the patrol tonight goes just as smoothly,_ she thought grimly.

"Serena, the important thing is to always be alert. They could sneak up from behind you, and you need to be ready. And always make sure you have more than one stake. You always need to be one step ahead of them. Oh, and never let them corner you, because then-"

"Buffy," Angel said softly, suppressing a smile.

She winced. "I'm sorry. Am I ramble-girl? I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Mom, chill out. It's going to be fine," Serena said.

It was just after sundown, and Buffy, Angel, Serena, and Giles were walking through Restfield Cemetery. They were equipped with stakes, crossbows, crosses, and cookies, courtesy of Joyce.

"Well, we are bound to have some vampire...activity soon," Giles said, glancing around. "Perhaps we should spread out. They would be most likely to attack if perhaps Serena appeared alone-"

"Are you suggesting that we use my daughter as bait?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. Just perhaps we could move out of sight, or else Serena may not get the opportunity to test her skills," Giles said, defending himself.

"Well she won't be able to test her skills if the vampires get her first!" Buffy said, raising her voice.

"Buffy-" Angel said, interrupting. But his wife was on a roll.

"Well you know they say that throwing someone in the deep end is the best way to teach them how to swim. So maybe throwing a girl in a graveyard at night is the best way to teach her how to slay vampires!" she said, her hands on her hips.

"Buffy, we would immediately come to Serena's assistance the second a vampire showed himself. I think you are going to need to get used to the idea of your daughter being in danger," Giles said stubbornly.

"Get _used _to it? Get USED to it? Giles she isn't even trained! She's still a...a beginner!"

"Hey!" Serena interjected. "Chosen one here."

They ignored her. "Buffy, eventually Serena will be in the same position that you once were. She will be coming out every night alone."

"Not if I go with her," Buffy said defiantly.

"Excuse me but I seem to remember a certain incident where your mother accompanied you on patrol and found the bodies of two dead children! And then you were almost burned at the stake," Giles reminded her.

"That was different! Mom didn't understand, and she couldn't have helped me anyway. But I am a trained slayer."

"This isn't helping," Angel said loudly.

"Buffy, your slayer powers are declining every day. You would only interfere," Giles said heatedly.

"Excuse me, but I was the Chosen one until like, two weeks ago. And my slayer powers are just fine," Buffy lied.

Serena sighed, wandering over to a tree and setting down the bag of weapons she was carrying. They could be into this for a while. So much for her first patrol. No vampires would come within a hundred feet of them with her mother and grandfather arguing so loudly. She sat down on the grass and watched as her father tried to break up the argument.

A vampire crept closer, noticing the two adults fighting and the other man trying to end it. He started to move away, but then he noticed the teenage girl sitting on the other side of a tree, with her back to him. He smiled wickedly, moving closer.

Serena hummed quietly to herself, while her mom continued to yell at Giles. "You think I am incompetent? Look at yourself! You're just an old Watcher. FORMER Watcher!"

She suddenly got a strong feeling and whipped her head around. She started to shriek when she saw the glowing eyes of a vampire only inches from her face, but her slapped a hand over her mouth before she could. He dragged her around the tree, while she flailed her arms and legs, trying to connect with the vampire.

"Well we may as well go home, I think you scared away all the vampires," Buffy shot as Giles. She turned around. "Serena, we're leaving." She glanced at Angel in alarm. "Where is Serena?"

"Serena?" Angel yelled, trying to remain calm. He spotted her bag of weapons unattended by the tree and froze. "Oh no."

"See look what you've done now!" Buffy yelled at Giles, as she ran full speed towards the tree.

"What I'VE done?" Giles yelled back, following with his stake ready.

Angel reached the tree first, and stopped to look around. He heard the noise of a scuffle and hurried to the other side. He stopped dead, causing Buffy and Giles to bump into him.

"Ouch! Why did you stop?" Buffy said angrily. "Our daughter-"

"Take that!" Serena said triumphantly, plunging a stake into the vampire's heart. She stepped back as he turned to dust, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Serena! You killed a vampire," Angel said proudly.

"Yes, one that abducted her while Giles was distracting me with his accusations," Buffy muttered.

"You started it," Giles said quietly.

"Hey, well maybe it was for the best. I was only dragged around a tree and almost bitten before I remembered the stake mom made me put in my pocket," Serena said dramatically.

"Great work Serena," Giles said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I am glad that everything turned out for the best." He shot a Look at Buffy.

Buffy looked down. She felt really stupid now. Her daughter had almost been killed on her first patrol because of her nerves and immaturity.

Serena walked over to her mom and linked arms with her. "What do you say we head home? I think my work here is done," Serena said, still feeling very important.

Buffy cracked a smile. "Okay. I'm proud of you, by the way. I'm sorry that I almost-"

"It's okay. But I think you owe someone an apology," Serena said.

Buffy turned to Giles. "I'm sorry. I guess I just let my nerves get the best of me."

Giles nodded. "But for the record, I am not old. I am quite spry actually."

Serena laughed as she and her mother retrieved the bag of weapons and started off for the car. "Oh, and remind me to teach you some better puns. Take that?" Buffy said with raised eyebrows.

Serena frowned defensively. "Well at least I didn't miss the heart."

Tuesday, July 11th, 2020

"She seems to be doing well," Joyce said. It was the next morning, and she and Buffy were sitting on the back porch drinking coffee while Serena trained with Angel and Giles.

"She is. She killed a vampire last night without even breaking a sweat," Buffy said proudly.

"Well she takes after her mother," Joyce said softly. "I wish that I could have helped you while you were going through this."

Buffy placed a hand over her mother's. "Mom, it's okay. I survived. The important thing is that you're here for Serena now. We all need to help her adjust to being the slayer."

Just then the doorbell rang. Buffy frowned. "I wonder who that could be." She set down her coffee and hurried to the front of the house. "Coming," she called. She flung open the door and stared in surprise at the stranger on the porch.

It was a young guy, no older than twenty, attractive with rumpled blonde hair and nice features. He was average height and skinny, and had a nervous appearance. He was wearing a gray tweed suit and carried a suitcase. Buffy deduced from the choice in clothing that he was the person they had been anticipating.

"Watcher?" she asked simply.

He nodded nervously. "Is this the Summers-O'Leary residence?"

Buffy nodded, glancing him up and down. If her Watcher had been this young and cute, things might have turned out differently in her life. "Yeah. I'm Buffy," she said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Yes, Miss Summers, of course. I have heard many things about you," he said awkwardly.

Buffy chuckled inwardly when she thought of the things he had probably heard about her from Quentin and the other Council members. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Ah, yes. Bromley. Kenneth Bromley. As you already know, I have been sent by the Watcher's Council of England to be the official Watcher for Miss Serena O'Leary," he said importantly.

Buffy opened the door wider for him to enter. "She's in the backyard, training with my husband."

"Mr. Angel, that would be," Kenneth Bromley said, suddenly looking much more alert. "I have studied him in great detail."

"Who hasn't," Buffy said dryly. They joined Joyce on the back porch. The older woman stood up, taking in their guest.

"Mom, this is Kenneth Bromley. He's from the Watcher's Council," she said pointedly.

"Joyce Summers," she said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kenneth said, sounding distracted. "That would be Miss Serena?"

Buffy followed his gaze out the window, to where Serena was practicing combat moves with Angel while Giles looked on. "Yes. That's my daughter."

Kenneth nodded quickly, looking a little taken aback. Buffy's eyes narrowed when she realized that he had just been checking out her daughter. Her fourteen year old daughter. "May I?" Kenneth said, obviously wanting to proceed to the yard.

"Sure," Buffy said, leading him outside. The three people in the yard looked up. Giles nodded first.

"I'm assuming this is the new Watcher," he said cordially, coming over to shake the other man's hand. "Rupert Giles."

"Kenneth Bromley," he said nervously.

Angel glanced him up and down. "Angel," he said, shaking his hand.

Kenneth appeared starstruck. "Of course. You are a legend, Mr. Angelus. To meet you face to face-"

"It's just Angel," he said shortly. Kenneth nodded quickly, shifting his feet back and forth.

Serena moved past her father. "You're my Watcher?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief. She had been expecting someone like Giles. Maybe younger, but she didn't expect someone so...handsome.

He nodded, running a hand through his untidy blonde hair. _Maybe this slayer thing isn't going to be so bad after all_, Serena thought with a smile.


	12. Part 12 and Epilogue

Disclaimer: The characters of Tracey, Kenneth, Serena, Olivia, Professor Strang, and anyone else you don't recognize as well as the original plot are mine. Everything else belongs to the genius Joss Whedon.

Dedication: To everyone who reviewed and supported this story from the beginning, I love you all, and your kind words mean so much to me. lilsoccercutie55, Sanity Fair, Tara, Out-Of-Reality, mistymidnight, orlando-is-a-hottie, charisma, slayerchick33, Sarah A. David, LizaGirl, MackyPac, Grace, Lynn, Melanie, Lisa Anne1, anka-x, Jennifer-Phoenix, BA Shipper '99, SlayerGirl000.

Author's Note: Whew! Sorry for the delay, this is the chapter that would not end. 14 pages with the epilogue! But I am pleased with it, and I think you all will like it. Just so you know, this is not the end of my little universe. Soon I am planning to debut The Serena Chronicles. This will be a series of little stand alone stories from different points in Serena's life. Many of them will take place in between the conclusion of Part 12 and the beginning of the epilogue, but some will be from before this story and some may be from after this epilogue. While I am on the topic of the epilogue, you may notice that it is written a little differently than the rest of the story. There is no narration, because I wanted you to learn everything through the words and actions of the characters alone. I like how it turned out. Also, you know how I am with songs. The snippet in part 12 is from "I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain, I wasn't planning on using this but then they played it on All My Children a few weeks ago and I couldn't resist. And the one in the epilogue is "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain, a song that I think represents this story so perfectly. I hope you agree. Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this part is for you. Next I plan to work on the next installment of my D/C series and of course The Serena Chronicles. Now I think we should get to the end of my little tale, don't you? :-) 3 Erin

Part 12

11 Days Later

Saturday, July 22nd, 2020

"A little to the left," Buffy said, tilting her head slightly. "There! Perfect."

Angel stepped off the ladder and admired his handiwork. "It looks good." The big banner reading "Happy 15th Birthday Serena" now hung perfectly centered from the tree in the backyard.

"I think we're done," Buffy said, straightening the paper plates and cups on the picnic table for about the fifteenth time. "Does it look okay? Do we need more balloons? Or streamers! There's not enough streamers."

Angel wrapped his arms around his wife, smiling to himself. "Honey, you're obsessing over this party."

Buffy sighed. "I know. I just want it to be perfect. Serena deserves that much with everything that's been going on."

"And it will be perfect," Angel said, kissing the top of her head lightly. "The guests will be here soon. The ones from out of town anyway. Where's Serena?"

"Present," she called out, entering the yard. Her hair was down, and she was wearing her favorite jeans and shirt. "It looks awesome!" she said, admiring the decorations her parents had slaved over.

Buffy breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Good! I'm glad you like them. We got your favorite colors."

She smiled. "I noticed. Purple and white." She glanced around. "No one's here yet?" she said casually.

Buffy glanced at Angel. It was perfectly obvious that her daughter was really looking for one person and one person only. "No, Kenneth is not here yet."

Serena pretended to be surprised. "I wasn't talking about Kenny. I just meant everyone in general," she said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, so it's 'Kenny' now?" Angel asked, slightly perturbed. He and Buffy had both noticed Serena's apparent crush on her new Watcher, and it appeared the feelings were mutual. However Kenneth did seem to know what he was doing in the Watcher department, and Serena was making a lot of progress. Just the other night she had single handedly staked three vampires on patrol. But Angel was still watching him very closely.

"There's my birthday diva!" sang Tracey's voice, interrupting the conversation. The three of them turned to see the actress hurrying around the house, carrying a large gift bag and her trademark Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Aunt Tracey!" Serena said, relieved to be rescued from the conversation that had quickly turned embarrassing. She rushed over to give her a hug.

"And I brought something for you to wear today," Tracey said, happily placing a small crystal tiara on her niece's head.

Serena beamed. "Thanks! I've always wanted one of these!"

"Haven't we all! Buffy!" she said, moving on to give her best friend a tight hug. "It's great to see you!"

"You too!" Buffy said. "Come on, let's put your bag in the guest room."

"I'll take it," Angel offered, taking the bag.

"Thanks! Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot to say hello," Tracey said, giving Angel a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's okay," Angel said. "I'll just take this up to your room and then I'll be back." He entered the house.

"I'm going to go see if anyone else is here yet," Serena called, heading around to the front of the house.

Tracey took Buffy's arm, leading her to sit down at the picnic table. "Okay. So how are you, really?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm dealing. It's been a change, the whole slayer thing. But we're adjusting. I just really hope that today goes well, because I still want Serena to have as much of a normal life as I can give her."

"She will. But even I have to admit that it's strange. I mean, so much has changed since the last time I was here, and that was what, a few weeks ago?" Tracey said, shaking her head.

"And believe me, you missed Serena's denial phase. Which was not pretty. How does she seem to you now?" Buffy asked.

Tracey smiled. "She seems like my same little diva. If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known anything was different." Tracey touched her friend on the arm as if suddenly remembering something. "And you! I am so proud of you. I can barely remember when the last time I saw you and Angel this happy was."

Buffy smiled, too. "I know. That is helping a lot, with all of this. If I didn't have Angel, I couldn't be doing this."

"But it must have been so hard. Letting go of Liam so completely," Tracey said sympathetically.

Buffy nodded. "And I still think about him. I guess I always will. But it's in a good way. It's _remembering_ him, not grieving him. And I think it's the same for Angel. He didn't let me see it before, but I think that losing Liam hit him just as hard as it hit me, if not more."

"Well Angel was never the guy to wear his heart on his sleeve. Except when he's around you and Serena," Tracey added. She reached out and gave her friend a hug. "I'm just glad that you guys are all back on the right track."

Angel came back outside. "Buffy, this was on the kitchen table." He held out a small gift-wrapped box. "Didn't you want to give it to her before everyone got here?"

"Oh, yes!" Buffy said, standing up. "Serena!" she called.

Her daughter came back into the yard. "No one else is here yet. What's up?"

Buffy handed her the small box. "I want to give you this before everyone else gets here. Don't worry, it's not your 'big' present, it's just something I wanted you to have. And I thought now was the time."

Serena curiously removed the wrapping paper to reveal a small velvet jewelry box. She opened it and looked up at her mother in surprise. "Mom, you don't have to do this."

"Honey, I want you to have it. That necklace is the first present your dad ever gave me. Over 23 years ago," she said with a laugh, staring lovingly at her husband. "I always wanted you to have it someday, and I think that there is no better time than now."

Serena hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I love it." She pulled back. "Can I wear it today?"

"Of course, it's yours now," Buffy said, helping her fasten the clasp on the silver cross necklace.

"You guys are going to make me cry!" Tracey exclaimed. They all laughed.

They heard a horn honk in front of the house. "Someone's here. I'll go," Angel said, walking away, fondly remembering the night he had given that very same necklace to his now wife. He had never dreamed that his daughter would someday wear it as well.

"Hey guys," he said when he saw Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne, Gunn, and to his surprise, Fred climbing out of a car.

"Angel!" Fred said, rushing to give him a hug. The longest amount of time had passed since they had seen each other. Fred had gotten a job as a professor at a college a few hours away from LA about five years back, and he had only seen her once or twice since then. Occasionally she still stopped by LA to visit her friends and help out at Angel Investigations.

"Fred! It's so great to see you! I didn't know you were coming," he said, looking at her.

"Well, Wesley called and told me about everything that happened. With Serena. So I made a special trip," she said.

"Everyone will be so glad to see you." Angel turned to the others. "Hey everyone. Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Cordelia said, hugging her friend. "Oh, Connor is coming, he just didn't want to ride with us this year because we don't have room in the car for his new girlfriend, too."

"He's bringing Olivia," Angel asked in surprise. In all the excitement, he had almost forgotten about his son's new girlfriend.

"Yes. I really think you'll like her, she seems very nice," Cordelia said honestly.

"Hello Angel Cakes. Where's the birthday princess?" Lorne asked, clapping his hands.

"She's in the backyard, with Buffy and Tracey," Angel said, leading them all back there.

Fred, Cordy, Lorne, and Gunn went ahead, and Wesley hung back with Angel. "So...it's nice that Fred came," Angel said nonchalantly, trying to hide a smile.

Wesley gave him a Look. "It's been a long time."

"Have you...you know...talked to her? I mean you guys never really got the chance to see what would happen," Angel suggested.

Wesley looked down. "I don't know. I mean, Fred has changed a lot. She has a new life now, and I'm not really a part of that."

"Wes? Are you coming?" Fred called, smiling sweetly.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Pleased with himself he walked away.

He reentered the backyard to find everyone greeting each other happily. Cordy and Buffy hugged happily, Lorne greeted Tracey, and Gunn slapped hands with Serena. He smiled. It was great to see everyone he cared about having fun together. Fred and Wesley walked by, chatting quietly. He smiled some more. He had always known that those two were meant to be. Now that he had it all figured out with Buffy, he wanted his friends to be just as happy.

"Angel! Hi!" rang a voice behind him. He turned to see Willow and Tara, with Giles and Joyce close behind.

"Hey, thanks for coming," he said. He saw Liz climbing out of her mom's car just behind them. He smiled at her and sent her around back with the others.

Buffy ran up to him, looking excited. "Almost everyone's here. And I think they're having a good time. Except Serena. She's a little edgy because you-know-who isn't here yet."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

Buffy smacked him in the arm gently. "You can't shelter her forever you know. And believe me, he is not going to try anything with her."

"Christopher Harris, you get over here!" Anya yelled menacingly. Buffy and Angel looked down to see Xander and Anya's five year old son running full speed ahead towards them, while Xander and Anya removed presents and the baby from the car.

"Woah, slow down there," Angel said, bending down to scoop him up. Christopher looked a lot like Xander, with his dark, slightly messy hair and mischievous eyes.

"Is there gonna be cake at the party?" he asked excitedly.

Buffy laughed. "Yes, but not until later. Hey guys! Oh my God, Isabella is so big!"

"Big!" the little girl squealed happily from her mother's arms. They all laughed. Isabella was almost fifteen months now.

"Hey Buff," Xander said, giving her a hug. "How've ya been?"

She smiled tightly. "Better."

He nodded, taking his son from Angel. "So, is the latest from the Watcher line here yet?"

"No. Much to Serena's dismay," Angel said grimly. "Don't ask."

"Isabella, leave your cousin Serena's present alone! I spent lots of money on that," Anya scolded.

Angel looked up when he saw his son's car pull up in front of the house. "Hey, Connor's here. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Buffy said, leading Anya, Xander, and their children to the rest of the guests.

Angel watched as Connor exited the car, accompanied by a small, pretty girl with auburn hair. He took her hand as they walked up the driveway. "Hey Dad," he said, nervously. "This is Olivia. Olivia, my dad."

She smiled and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. O'Leary."

Angel smiled back. "Likewise. We're all glad you could come."

"Me too. I can't wait to meet Connor's family," she said politely.

Angel nodded. "I'll take you around back to meet everyone."

The backyard was officially in party-mode. Serena and Liz were talking quietly in the corner. Angel didn't have to think very hard as to their topic of discussion, AKA the only guest still MIA. Anya was chasing Christopher as he ran around the yard blowing a party horn. Lorne was cooing over Isabella. Fred and Wesley were sitting at the picnic table, talking among themselves. And Buffy seemed to be everywhere at once, trying her very hardest to make the day perfect.

Angel grabbed her arm as she rushed by. "Buffy, Connor is here. And he brought a guest," he said pointedly.

Buffy blinked. "Oh! Hi, I'm Buffy," she said, shaking Olivia's hand.

"Hi Buffy, I'm Olivia," she said. "Is that your daughter over there? She looks so much like you!"

_Well she certainly gets an A in the flattery department_, Angel said, a little impressed.

"Yes," Buffy said, obviously happy with the comment. "Let's go introduce you to her."

While the three of them went over to Serena, Angel noticed that Kenneth was standing awkwardly at the edge of the yard, clutching a wrapped gift like it was a security blanket. He took a deep breath and headed over.

"Kenneth," he said cordially. "You came."

He nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. I apologize for being late, I had a bit of difficulty finding a...suitable gift."

Angel nodded. "Kenneth I think we need to have a talk."

"Kenny!" Serena said excitedly, as she came rushing over. Angel closed his eyes briefly. "I'm so glad you came."

'Kenny' smiled at her. "I-I wouldn't miss it." He awkwardly handed her the present.

She smiled sweetly. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Meanwhile, Buffy and Tracey were watching the whole exchange. "He's studly," Tracey said approvingly. "I can see why our girl has got the hots for him."

Buffy felt her eyes narrow slightly at the thought. "I suppose he's not _that_ bad looking."

"Oh come on, you know he's hot. Hey, if Serena didn't want him I would take him myself."

Buffy looked at her. "Tracey, he's about twenty years younger than us."

She shrugged. "He could keep me young." Noticing the look her friend was giving her, she rolled her eyes. "I am just kidding!"

Connor had joined Serena and Kenneth. "So, you are my little sister's Watcher?" he asked, sizing him up.

"Yes," Kenneth said. "And you of course are Connor, the miracle child. The only child ever to be born from two-"

"Yeah, whatever," Connor said, interrupting. "Look, just...do a good job. Okay?"

Kenneth nodded hurriedly. "I will perform my sacred duty with utmost-"

"Kenny, it's okay. They're just being protective. Why don't you come over here. I can introduce you to everyone," Serena said sweetly.

Kenny smiled. "I would like that very much." The two of them walked off together, leaving Angel silently fuming.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Serena, happy birthday to you," the group sang a little while later.

"Make a wish!" Buffy said, her camera ready.

Serena thought hard before blowing out all fifteen candles in one breath. Everyone cheered.

"Cake!" Christopher said excitedly.

The group laughed again. "Buffy, that cake does look awesome," Tracey commented.

"Thanks! I guess I've come a long way. Remember the time I tried to cook microwave popcorn in the dorm kitchen and I set the smoke alarms off?" Buffy said with wide eyes.

Tracey cracked up. "How could I forget! I'll never forget the look the firefighters gave you when you explained."

Buffy smiled at the memory. Even though she had been a completely different person back in New York, the memories she had from those two years were very special to her. Especially the days when she had first reunited with Angel.

Serena cut the cake down the center before helping Buffy serve it onto plates. "Here, let me help," Willow said, handing out the sliced cake.

"Thanks Will," Buffy said. "I'm sorry, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you today."

"It's okay. You're busy making sure that Serena doesn't carry on your tradition of sucky slayer birthdays," Willow said quietly.

Buffy smiled wryly. "I'm certainly going to try."

"And after cake we have to open presents," Serena said with a smile.

"Oh yes we do. You are going to like mine the best," Tracey boasted.

"No, she is going to like _mine_ best," Liz said.

Lorne took a piece of cake and sat down next to Liz. Buffy noticed her eyes widen slightly. _Poor girl, she probably doesn't know what to make of the green horned guy sitting next to her. _

"Liz, it's okay. Lorne is our friend," Buffy said quietly, trying to hide a smile. The thought of someone being afraid of the kindest, tamest demon she had ever known _was _a little funny.

"Oh! I no. Did I..." Liz said frantically, blushing a little.

"Sorry hon, I forgot that we had a newbie in the bunch. Don't mind me," Lorne said. "What about you sweet stuff?" he said to Olivia, who was sitting across from him.

"Do you mean do I know? About...demons and stuff? Yeah. I actually met Connor when he was saving me from my ex. He was a vampire. Well, not when we were together. That would have just been, like wrong," she said with a laugh.

Connor gave her a pointed look. "But of course she knows that not all vampires are bad."

Olivia looked confused for a moment before the realization dawned on her. "Oh! I mean, of course, yes, I just meant that a, a relationship with someone who was killing people would be bad."

Buffy smiled. "It's okay. Really." Olivia looked relieved.

Angel grabbed Buffy's arm as soon as everyone had their cake. "Come here for a minute." He led her inside the house to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? We have guests," she protested as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think the party can survive for one minute without you," he said, kissing her softly.

She relaxed a little. "Do you think Serena is having fun?"

Angel placed a finger over her mouth. "Stop worrying. I brought you in here so you could relax a little." He kissed her neck.

"Well you've definitely distracted me," Buffy mumbled. They were still kissing when they heard the back door open, and they jumped a little.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to bring these inside," Tara said awkwardly, carrying a stack of dirty paper plates.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left," Buffy said, hurrying over to help her. "Angel, can you go back out? We'll be there in a minute."

Once they were alone, Tara and Buffy threw out the plates. "Serena seems good," Tara said.

"Yeah, I guess she does, considering. So what do you think of Kenneth, or as my daughter now calls him, 'Kenny'," she said, making air quotes.

Tara smiled. "Well I'm not exactly the best person to ask, but he's cute. And I can tell Serena likes him."

"Tell me something I don't know," Buffy said wryly.

Tara finished cleaning up and looked at her friend. "But maybe it's not such a bad thing. For Serena to have something positive to associate with the slaying."

Buffy considered that for a moment. "She has been more enthusiastic since he came."

They started heading back outside. "Well that's definitely a good thing," Tara said.

"Mom! There you are. Can we open presents now?" Serena asked. Everyone had finished their cake and was grouped around the picnic table.

"Sure!" Buffy said, grabbing her camera.

Tracey handed her the gift bag she had brought. "Here! Open mine first."

Serena eagerly ripped off the tissue paper to reveal a new handbag. "Oh my God, how did you know I wanted one of these?" she said excitedly.

"Well what girl doesn't want the new Dooney and Bourke? I'm glad you like it," Tracey said, pleased with herself.

Serena gave her a hug. "Thanks Aunt Tracey!"

She continued opening presents. Among them were a framed piece of art for her room from her grandparents, a sweater from Willow and Tara, DVDs from Xander and Anya, shoes from Cordelia, and new oil paints from her parents.

"Wow, thanks so much guys! Is that everything?" Serena asked, looking around.

"Um, just mine," Kenneth said nervously, handing her his gift.

Serena smiled at him. "Thank you Kenny." She proceeded to tear open the paper. She examined the old book.

"It's the most comprehensive collection of knowledge on the Slayer mythology. I thought it might help you understand your calling more," he said awkwardly.

She smiled at him. "That is so sweet. I love it." She hesitated only slightly before giving him a hug. Buffy had never seen anyone look so surprised as Kenny did at that moment. She felt Angel tense beside her.

She placed an arm on his shoulder. "Angel, relax. It's fine."

They broke apart from the rather lengthy hug. An awkward silence came over the yard. "So, how about some music?" Tracey said suddenly, turning on the portable radio. The atmosphere relaxed and everyone started chatting again.

"I'm going to go talk to Connor for a minute," Angel said, giving his wife a quick kiss. "Great job today."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks." She stood back and watched. Serena, Liz, Cordelia, and Tracey were laughing about something while admiring Serena's gift from Tracey. Kenneth was talking rapidly to Lorne, who was giving him a strange look. Buffy could just imagine what he was saying. "It's fascinating, I've never seen a demon who mixed so well with humans..."

Wesley and Fred were off in the corner, talking quietly. Buffy saw him reach out to take her hand and smiled. Olivia was holding Isabella and talking to Anya. She seemed to be fitting right in. Willow, Xander, and Tara were playing with Christopher in the grass. And over by the tree, Angel, Connor, and Gunn were talking and laughing.

Her eyes wandered back to Serena, who was smiling and seemed to be having a great time. Buffy felt a slight sense of peace come over her. Maybe it really was going to be okay. She leaned back against the house and listened to the lyrics floating from the radio.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more._

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more._

A thought came to her as she listened, and she slowly walked inside the house, leaving the sounds of fun and laughter behind her. She entered her former office and switched on the light. Barely thinking, she walked over to her computer and turned it on. She sat down and waited for it to start up, deep in thought.

When it was ready she opened up her word processing program. She hesitated a minute before typing.

In Loving Memory

of Professor Janice Strang

and Liam O'Leary.

She read it over several times before moving on. She skipped a few spaces before continuing the preface.

Fate of the Child

By Buffy Summers

Sequel to Forbidden Love

She nodded, satisfied with her title. And with a smile on her face, she began to type.

Epilogue

Four Years Later

"Now, presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kenneth Bromley!"

Everyone cheered as the couple entered the reception room. Buffy stood up and snapped a picture as the newlyweds began their first dance.

"She looks so beautiful," Angel said, holding his wife's hand.

Buffy smiled. "I know. Can you believe that's our little girl?"

"Mommy mommy!" the ringbearer cried as he ran over on his little legs.

"Shhh!" Buffy hushed, scooping him up. "It's your sister's first dance with her new husband!"

"Mommy Daddy did you see me?" the two year old asked.

"Yes. You were the best ringbearer I have ever seen," Angel said, kissing his head.

The music stopped and everyone cheered again. After smiling for a few photos Serena rushed over to her family, her new husband in tow.

"Can you believe it? I'm married!" the nineteen year old said, holding up her left hand to show off her new wedding band.

"It's amazing," Buffy said, hugging her daughter tightly. "I know I've already told you a million times, but you look so beautiful today."

Serena twirled around. Her ivory satin floor length dress was very simple, with crystal encrusted spaghetti straps. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head. She wore dangly earrings, but no veil.

"There's my sister," Connor said, coming over to hug her, his own wedding band reflecting the light. When they broke apart he turned to Kenneth and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family."

Kenneth beamed at Serena. "I am very proud to be a part of it."

Connor sat back down next to his father, squeezing his own wife's hand. "So are you happy with how things went today?" Olivia asked her sister in law.

"Yes. It was perfect. Everyone we love is here, I couldn't ask for more," Serena said happily.

"Reeny Reeny," little Aidan said, reaching his arms up.

"There's my little ringbearer!" she exclaimed, scooping him up. "You did such a good job."

"I cawwied the rings!" he said proudly. The 8 adults surrounding the table laughed.

"You were the best ring carrier I've ever seen," Giles said, smiling at him.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Joyce added proudly.

Serena looked down when she felt tugging on her dress. Isabella was staring up innocently, looking adorable in her light blue flower girl dress. "Mommy and Daddy want to see you," she said in her little voice.

"Oh yes, I'll be right over. I need to talk to everyone!" she said, waving at the table where Xander, Anya, Christopher, Willow, Tara, Tracey, and Kenneth's father were sitting.

"I'll come with you," Buffy said, taking Aidan from Serena. Serena took Isabella's hand and they went over to the other table.

"Congratulations!" everyone cried, waiting to hug Serena.

"Thank you everyone. I'm so glad you could all be here," she said happily.

"The wedding was absolutely gorgeous. I think this is what I want my wedding to be like. Not too big, but not small either," Tracey said thoughtfully.

"You know what they say, less is more," Willow added.

Tracey reached over and squeezed her fiance's hand. "And Diva, the best part is that after my wedding we will be almost related!"

"I know! You will be my kind of mother-in-law," Serena said with a smile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Tara was holding Aidan. "How long has it been now?" she asked.

"Twenty months. But it feels like so much longer." Buffy reached out and touched the little boy's hand. "Whenever I thought about adoption I thought it would be...I don't know, different. But it's like he's mine. I wish we had done it sooner."

"Well now is a good time. With Serena out of the house and everything," Tara added.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe my baby is married."

"Freaky, isn't it? How fast they grow up. Before I know it this one will be having kids," Xander said, gesturing to his seven year old son.

Mr. Bromley hugged Serena. "Welcome to the family. I know my son loves you very much. It is a little unorthodox however, a Watcher and Slayer married."

Serena smiled and took her husband's hand as he came up beside her. "The Council agreed with you. But I think we're both better off without them."

"Hey, I could have told you that a long time ago," Buffy added wryly.

"So Serena, I'll bet you just can't wait to get out of here and move on to the best part of marriage, the honeymoon," Anya said matter-of-factly.

Serena and Kenny both blushed. "We are looking forward to it," Serena said.

"Well make sure you enjoy it. Because before you know it there will be little kids running around and you'll wonder how you ever had time for sex," Anya stated.

"Anya," Xander said loudly. "As I remember we found plenty of time after Chris was born."

"But not after the second child," Anya said.

Xander gave her an upset look. "Ahn, we still have sex."

"Okay, isn't this a lovely conversation for the dinner table at a wedding," Willow said awkwardly.

Serena handed Isabella to Anya as the two continued to argue. "Well thank you all for coming. I need to go say hello to everyone else."

Buffy picked up her son and they wandered away from the table. "Leave it to Anya."

Serena laughed. "I know."

Kenneth squeezed his wife's hand. "Do you want to talk to your friends from LA?"

"Yes," Serena said, hurrying over. After all the hugs and greetings were exchanged, Cordy and Fred immediately began fussing over how beautiful Serena looked.

"You are a very beautiful bride Mrs. Bromley," Cordelia said with a grin.

Wesley looked at Fred. "I'll bet you would look very beautiful in a dress like that, too."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think so?"

Gunn looked at Buffy and shook his head. "Those two need to just get their act together and get hitched already."

"Oh don't rush them," Lorne said.

"Yes. We have all the time in the world," Fred said lovingly. She paused. "Although I wouldn't exactly _mind_ a ring." Everyone laughed.

They chatted for a little while longer before Buffy and Serena started walking back to the family table. "You know, I realized this morning that two of my wishes have come true," Serena said quietly.

"What wishes?" Buffy asked.

"You know, the wishes you make when you blow out the candles on your birthday. I mean I know I've made nineteen of them, but there are two that really stand out. My 6th birthday and my 15th."

"What did you wish for?" Buffy said curiously.

Serena smiled at the little boy in her mother's arms. "When I was six I wished for a little brother or sister."

Buffy smiled sadly. "That one should have come true a lot sooner."

Serena nodded in agreement. "But now we have this little guy and everything is perfect. And when I was fifteen, I wished that one day, I would marry Kenny."

Buffy gaped at her. "You had only known him for a week at the time!"

"Eleven days," Serena said defensively. They both laughed.

"Hey," Liz said, coming over to join them in her blue maid-of-honor gown. "Are you ever going to come out on the dance floor?"

"Yeah, just let me grab Kenny," Serena said. She smiled at her mom before linking arms with her friend. "You and dad should come dance."

"We will," Buffy said. "Now go have a good time." The two girls walked away.

"Mommy can I go see Connor and Owivia and Daddy?" Aidan asked sweetly.

"Of course," Buffy said, putting him down. "You be a good boy," she called as she watched him run away on his little legs.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" she heard a voice ask. She turned around to see a woman with a notepad and a 'press' badge standing beside her. "Congratulations to your family. Do you mind if I do a quick interview?"

"Of course," Buffy said, as they stepped aside.

"Thank you. How do you feel about your daughter's marriage today?" the reporter asked.

"I'm very happy for her," Buffy said simply. "Kenny's great."

She wrote that down. "And your friend Tracey Edwards is engaged to the father of your new son-in-law?"

"Yes. But if you want info on that, you should really talk to Tracey," Buffy said politely.

"Okay, just a few more questions. Has your life changed since you made your return to the writing scene four years ago?"

Buffy smiled. "Yes. It's been great, I never realized how much I missed writing. These past years have been a great time in my life."

"And the novel entitled Fate of the Child is loosely based upon your daughter Serena, with the same supernatural twists as in the original?" she asked.

Buffy smiled secretively. "You could say that."

"Okay, just one more question. You and your husband adopted a little boy almost two years ago. How is that working out?"

"It couldn't be better. We love Aidan like he's our own. And it's great to have a baby in the house again."

The reporter smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you so much for your time Mrs. O'Leary. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Buffy replied. After the reporter left, Angel wandered over.

"There you are. May I have this dance?" Angel asked, holding out his hand.

Buffy took it as a slow song started up. "You may."

They entered the dance floor, where Serena and Kenny, Willow and Tara, Tracey and her fiancé, Connor and Olivia, Wesley and Fred, Giles and Joyce, and Xander and Anya, appearing to have made up, were also dancing. Buffy wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as they swayed slowly to the music.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday _

"I love you," Angel said softly.

"I love you too." Buffy looked around. "So I guess it all worked out. Everything is more or less perfect."

He kissed her softly. "So many years. Back then I never would have imagined that someday we would have this."

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

"We're pretty lucky," Buffy said, smiling. "We've been through so much but we still manage to come out with a beautiful, grown up daughter, a perfect little boy, and so many other people who love us."

"We deserve it," Angel said. He kissed her again. "Every second of it."

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

Buffy glanced over to see Serena and Kenny practically making out while they danced. "Remember when Kenny first came? You started seeing red every time he looked at her sideways."

Angel looked sheepish. "Well she was underage. And it's not like I was wrong about his intentions."

"But hey, everything turned out for the best. And he makes her happy. I know you like him, you just won't admit it out loud," Buffy said, hiding a smile.

"Well you can't blame me. She's my little girl," he insisted.

"She's mine too." Buffy kissed him. "But hey, now you can shelter Aidan for the next sixteen years or so."

"Good," he said with a laugh. They relaxed and danced through the rest of the song.

_You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

The song ended and they broke apart. "Want to go sit down?" she said, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Mom! Dad. They want to take a picture of the family," Serena said.

Buffy took her husband's hand. "Great! Where?"

"Over by the cake," Serena said.

They went over and joined Giles, Joyce, Aidan, Connor, Olivia, Kenneth and his father, and Tracey. "You're going to be family. Get in the picture," Kenneth insisted.

"Okay, twist my arm," Tracey said jokingly, patting her hair.

"Okay, let's get the bride and groom in the front," the photographer instructed. Serena grabbed Aidan before crouching in front with her husband. Buffy and Angel stood next to their daughter, with Kenny's father and Tracey on the other side. Connor, Olivia, Giles, and Joyce stood behind them. "Okay, big smiles everyone. Scrunch in!"

Buffy leaned in, putting one arm around her daughter, the other hand tight in Angel's. "On three. One, two, three!" Aidan squealed suddenly, causing everyone to laugh as the flash went off.

The End._  
_


End file.
